Pure and Simple
by Amazonian Anime Queen
Summary: {Chapter 7 up} It's about when the CCS gang is 18. SS and ET is dating. But maybe more than dating would happen. How would this work out. Well I won't tell you that you just have to read it. [New Penname formally known as Anime Queen]
1. How it all begin

Hello everybody this is my first fanfic and here it goes.

Hope you like it^_^

Pure and Simple 

Chapter One: How it all began 

Disclaimer I do not own CCS

Sakura "Syaoran do you remember how we met?"

Syaoran "How could I forget I fell in love with an angel."

Sakura blushing

Sakura "You to sweet"

Syaoran "Well I mean it"

It was 6 year since they told each how they felt. Still dating each other and still in love.

"Well the way we met wasn't exactly friendly" Sakura said.

"Yeah, I almost got beat up by your brother" Syaoran said 

"Well you shouldn't attack me." Sakura said

"You knew it was my mission to get the cards." Syaoran said

"Well I said later on if I knew I would have given it to you." Sakura said

 "You did?"  Syaoran said

"Yes" Sakura said

"Sorry angel" Syaoran said

"But those glares from you I could feel them even when my back was turn." Sakura said 

"Sorry Sakura" 

"Don't worry Syaoran"

"Later on I always insulted you and said you wasn't worthy of the cards." Syaoran said

"Syaoran why did you do that anyway?" 

"It was something I was use to I guess."  Syaoran said

"Don't worry about it." Sakura said.

"But later on I come to love you even when you had a crush on Yukito." Syaoran said

"Yeah I remember when you was there to comfort me. Later on after we met I saw you as a nice person not mean not cold heart just the opposite and a lot more." Sakura said

"Yeah I remember when I first called you first name I was so worry then when I saw you on the Float Card I was so relived. Then Tomoyo figure out I was in love with you I surprised that you didn't notice." Syaoran said

"Yeah I was pretty dense." Sakura said

 "Still is." Syaoran said

"What does that mean" Sakura said 

"Well was got a lot of thing alike, you know. I was dense to. And kinda is." Syaoran said

"But when that final battle when you told me you love me I was so surprised. I was sorting out my feeling for you. 

Then when I realized I loved you, you were in the airport about to leave." Sakura said

"Yeah and you gave me back my bear, but I said you can keep it and we named our bear after each other." Syaoran said 

"But I thought I would never tell you then you name back." Sakura said

"Yeah I missed you. Oh yeah how did you get to the airport so fast?" Syaoran said

 "I'm not telling," she said in a singsong voice. 

"Aw, c'mon" Syaoran said

"Not telling" Sakura said

"What if I give you a kiss" Syaoran Said

 "What type of kiss" Sakura said

"Not telling it a surprise" Syaoran said

A long passionate kiss 

"Now will you tell?" He said 

"One card dash" 

"All that for nothing" Syaoran said 

"Not for nothing" 

 "But when I told you I love you I thought you forgot but I was so happy you didn't." Sakura said

"Me too or I never would have remember you or loved you, you my Cherry Blossom" Syaoran said

"And you my Little Wolf" Sakura said

Well how was it was it good or bad. Please review. ^_^


	2. The Invitation

Hello everybody I'm writing my second chapter. I'm so sorry that my first chapter is so sloppy. Remember it my first fanfic and it wont be so sloppy this time.

Scene change ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N author note

A little thing Sakura and Syaoran is 18 and they don't live together. They are in there in their summer vacation for collage. Plus Eriol and Tomoyo and the other Character will be in there Plus it S+S and a little E+T. ^_^

Thank you for reading

Chapter Two: The Invitation 

Sakura wakes up look at the clock 11:38.

Touya walks by "So you finally up Kaijuu!" "I'm not a kaijuu!" 

Touya said "Oh yes you is only Kaijuu sleep that long."

So Sakura getting ready to throw her clock at him he left.

(A/N that would have hurt should I write it in. Nah)

Sakura is going though her closet she find a baby blue Princess shirt and bell-bottoms pant with black leather boots. 

"So you are going out with the gaki again, huh?"

"Syaoran is not a gaki!"

"Goodbye Kaijuu."

"I AM NOT A KAIJUU! Goodbye Touya" She said angrily 

(A/N good choice) As she walks out the door she check the mailbox she find a letter that said.

**To: Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran**

**From Daidouji Tomoyo**

You are invited to Daidouji Tomoyo Ballroom Dance Hope you can come! ^_^ 

**P.S. you got to show this invitation to get in.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hello beautiful." She heard she turn around then she saw Syaoran.

"Hello Syaoran" She said cheerfully "Well you ready?" He said. "You know it!" She said

"Well go my sweet!" He said.  "All right. Oh yeah I almost here." She said.

"Wow ballroom dancing. Will you be my partner?" He said playfully 

"Of coarse I will. Just don't step on my toes ok, Syaoran" 

"I try." He said while laughing

"Let's go by Daidouji-Chan house." Syaoran said

"All Right let go"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

People murmuring Wow they look so kawaii. They look like a super star couple.

"So 4 years and people still do that"(A/N Syaoran came back when he was 14)

"Yeah, I know and I love it!" Sakura said 

Some guys said "Why won't you dump this for a real man" another one said "Yeah and come with me"

Syaoran burst out "Leave her alone. She's mine so leave her alone!"

"Well what you gonna do about it" the man said

"Knock you out." Syaoron said Sakura watching as they arguing said, "Syaoran let's go I don't want you hurt." Yeah, let go." He said coldly while looking at the man.

"You know Sakura I will always protect you"

She looks at him lovingly and said, "I know that one reason I love you"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They finally got to Tomoyo house. She presses the intercom buttons and said their names. (A/n you last name first name)

"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-Chan, Konnichiwa Eriol kun " Sakura said

"Konnichiwa Cute Little Descendent." Eriol said

"Do not call me that!" Syaoran said angrily 

"Well excuse me!" He said with sarcasm 

"Konnichiwa Miss Kinomoto" He said to Sakura

"Konnichiwa Sakura-Chan and Li-kun" Tomoyo said

"Konnichiwa Daidouji-Chan Eriol-kun" Syaoran said

"So did you get my invitation?" Tomoyo asked

"Yep, but you know don't have to give me an invitation." Sakura said

"Well if you wanted to get in you would have." Tomoyo

When the girls was talking in the living room the boys in the den.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well Cute Little Descendent how is Kinomoto-Chan" Eriol ask

"She's fine. How come?" Syaoran ask

"Just asking." He said

"When you going to ask her?" Eriol said 

"Ask her what?" Syaoran said

"Ask her to marry you?" Eriol said

"I don't know got any ideas?" Syaoran said

"That up to you Cute Little Descendent." Eriol said

"All right, and Eriol-kun unless you to live don't call me that again" Syaoran said   seriously

"What ever you say Cute Little Descendent." He said playfully

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't wait till the dance!" Sakura said

"Yeah me too!" Tomoyo said

"Oh no." Sakura said

"What?" Tomoyo asked worriedly

"I don't have a dress" she said "oh what am I gonna do?

"We can go shopping or I make you one, Sakura"

"Two good choices umm shopping"

"All right let go." Tomoyo said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Well, Syaoran-kun I got a feeling that we got a long afternoon ahead of us." Eriol said

"What do you mean?" Syaoran ask 

 "You'll see." He said.

Tomoyo and Sakura walk in.

"C'mon guys let go!" Both of the said

"Go where?" Syaoran ask.

"To the mall!" Sakura said

"You know Eriol you could given a warning." Syaoran said

"I wish I did to know we both is carrying bags." Eriol said 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the mall they are walking by stores then they see a store with beautiful dresses.

"Wow beautiful." Tomoyo said

"But none as beautiful like you." Eriol said

Tomoyo blushing "Thank you Eriol"

"Syaoran c'mon don't you need a tux." Sakura said

"Yeah"

"Well let's go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They are walking through the store then Sakura spot this beautiful pink dress. It was a long beautiful flowing strapless dress it has a cherry blossom design to it.

Sales merchant "I see you like this dress"

"Yes I do it beautiful dress but it too much." Sakura said

"I buy it for you, Sakura." Syaoran

"You don't have to, you know." She said

"But I want to it look so beautiful on you and you love it, so I want you to be happy." Syaoran said

"Arigoto Syaoran you made me so happy." Sakura said

"Long as you happy then I'm happy." Syaoran

"You two make such a happy and beautiful couple." The sales person said, "let's go ring the up"

"Thanks Syaoran"

"You welcome Cherry Blossom."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Then Tomoyo saw a long white dress with a small pearl design in the front with bit of amethyst to match her eyes.

"It's so beautiful!"  Tomoyo said

"But it pales compare to you, but two beautiful thing goes together. Don't you think?" Eriol said

"Yes oh Eriol I love it!"

"More than me?" He said playfully

"Of coarse not." She said

"Well then I buy it!" Eriol said

"You don't have to."

"But I want to."

"Thank you very much Eriol" Tomoyo said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later on they are at Tomoyo house.

"So Sakura-Chan show me your dress." Tomoyo said anxiously 

"If you show me yours." Sakura said

Eriol and Syaoran watching with sweat drops as they arguing who going to dresses first

"Ok we going to show them at the same time" Tomoyo said

"1 2 3" They said at the same time.

"Oh my gosh your dress is so beautiful!" They said at the same time

Now Eriol and Syaoran watch with more sweat drop as they arguing with more sweat drops.

"Ok both of our dresses are beautiful!" Sakura said "It getting late better go before onii-chan gets mad"

"I walk you home"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they walk through the house they see a ballroom (A/N do Tomoyo house have that?)

They walk in.

"May I have this dance?" Syaoran ask

Sakura giggling from his formality (A/N did I spell that right?)

"Yes you can." Sakura said

As they dance through the ballroom they have a conversion

"So where do you learn how to dance this well?" Sakura ask

"I could ask you the same thing." Syaoran said

"Ha ha real funny so where?" Sakura ask

"Well being future leader of the Li clan. I had to learn how to dance"

"Oh you pretty good at it" Sakura said

"You is to where you learn how to dance" Syaoran asked

"Well my father told me I had to do something during my vacation instead of sitting around. So I chose ballroom dancing.

Oh no how long we been dancing we better go!" Sakura said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now they at Sakura house 

"Well Cherry Blossom how was it? Syaoran asked

"How was what?" Sakura asked

"This." Syaoran asked

He gave her a long passionate kiss.

"Well?" He ask

"It was great goodnight Little Wolf."

Sakura walks in the house

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello kaijuu." Touya said

"I'M NOT A KAIJUU!" Sakura yelled

"Why you were gone with the gaki for so long." Touya asked

Syaoran is not a gaki. We was at Tomoyo house"

"Well it your turn to cook dinner." Touya said, "Try not to poison me."

Sakura getting ready to throw a frying pan. She throws it and Touya dodge it with ease.

"Sometime you make me so mad, Touya."

"I know kaijuu."

"Just for that I won't make you dinner." She said with a smirk

"Aw c'mon!" Touya said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So how was it good or bad please review. ^_^

I need to know any ideas for my next chapter review. And I'm so sorry my first chapter was so messy.


	3. Ballroom Dancing

Hello everybody! So did you like my 1st and 2nd chapters? Well, I hope you liked it.

I want to thank all that review me, which is Matchmaker type zero and Zadien you should read her fic Prince Charming I can't wait till the next chapter

Well here goes my 3rd chapter, hope you like it! ^_^

Disclaimer I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Forgot to do one in the last chapter. Wouldn't mind if I did!

Chapter 3: Ballroom Dancing

Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N Author Notes

Italics thinking 

Sakura wakes up looks at her clock 10:30.

She lies in the bed for a while. Thinking about the day ahead of her.

"I can't wait till the dance and a few more hours too! Oh why seven o'clock just get here!"

Then she said out  "Oh please can't you just hurry up!"

Touya looks in "Who you talking to kaijuu?"

"I AM NOT A KAIJUU!" She screams, "I'm talking to no one." 

"You know, they say talking to yourself is a sign of insanity." Touya said

"I am not crazy. That's why I didn't cook dinner for you last night" Sakura said

"And?" He said smart alecky

"Well the next times I cook don't expect anything." Sakura said with a smirk

"Well don't expect me to cook you anything either." Touya said and wipe the smirk off Sakura face

"All right, but don't call me a kaijuu."

"All right kaijuu." He said playfully

So she goes in the bathroom takes a bath and goes though her closet.

She fined a cherry blossom color shirt that said Angel and a pair of green overall that matches her eyes and brings out the color out her shirt.

"Goodbye Touya I'm going out with Syaoran again today."

"Aw you going out with the gaki again" Touya said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Yes I am. Plus Syaoran is not a gaki." She said

"Remember if he tries to hurt you. I'm gonna kill him myself!"

"Oh Touya don't worry, Syaoran will never try to hurt me and if he does Ill tell you ok."

"Ok. Goodbye Kaijuu"

She picks up the remote and hit Touya on the head. Hard.

"Ouch that hurt. Only kaijuu can throw that hard!"

"Well, you should have quit. Don't call me a kaijuu. Plus I'm glad that it did hurt." Stick her tongue out.

"Goodbye kaijuu" "Touya next time I'm gonna find the biggest and hardest thing to throw at you!" "Like I said goodbye." "Goodbye Touya."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She is by the penguin slide. 

"Hello Cherry Blossom" Syaoran said

"Hello Syaoran. How long you have been here?"

"Why? Aren't you happy that I'm here?" He said playfully

"Yes I am. You make me the happiest person in the world."

"I bet you that I'm the most happiest person, because I'm with you. But I just got here."

"Syaoran you can push me on the swing?" Sakura ask

"Of coarse. Anything to make you happy."

Sakura on the swing while Syaoran pushes her.

"You know I always wonder. Out of all the people how did we fell in love with each other? The way I treated you at the beginning I thought you hate me." Syaoran said

"Syaoran I don't know. I guess that we were meant for each other. Beside I could never hate you."

"But how about tonight I can wait. To dance with a princess. I can't wait." Syaoran said

"Me too. I can't wait to dance with a prince either." Sakura said

"C'mon lets go by the ice cream shop." Sraoran suggested

"All right. Lets go." Sakura

At Tomoyo house Eriol and Tomoyo is dancing around in the ballroom.

A/N No Sakura and Syaoran isn't there I just want a little E+T.

"So beautiful where did you learn how to dance so well?" Eriol ask

"Well you know that my mother is head of a toy company. Well she would have balls here in the house and that how I learn how to dance. And you?" She said

"Well I guess part in my past life and my life now. How I learn how to dance Nakuru taught me how." He responds

He dips her and sneaks in a kiss.

"Oh Eriol you are a sneaky one." 

"Only to you."

"Well can I get a another kiss?" Tomoyo ask

"Maybe?" He said with a smile 

Tomoyo sneak her kiss in.

"Oh you are a sneaky one Tomoyo." He said looking at her lovingly

"I know, but only to you." She said playfully

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the ice cream parlor

"Well isn't it my favorite couple!" The woman said

The couple blush

"Oh how cute! They're blushing" The woman said

Now they are blushing deeper.

"Ok I'll quit" The woman said

"Oh Sasomi do you how to do that?!" Syaoran and Sakura ask at the same time

A/N Sasomi from Tenchi Muyo. One of my favorite shows might do a fic on that on day.

Sasomi "Yes! It's so cute watching you two blush!"

"Well anyway you can take our order?" Syaoran ask

"Of coarse! What do you want?

"I want a double fudge ice cream." Syaoran said

"I want a umm strawberry surprise." Sakura said

"All right anything else" Sasomi ask

"Nope!" Both of them said

"Be there in a minute." Sasomi said

At their parlor

"Wow. They are such a kaiwaii couple." Someone said

"They really look happy with each other!" Someone else said.

"They make a really cute and happy couple." Another person said

"Wow we really do make a happy couple. Don't we?" Sakura said

"Yeah. Good thing I got you first. Or this may never happen." Syaoran said

"Well here goes your ice cream." Sasomi said

" Arigoto Sasomi" The couple said

"You know, I can't wait to dance with a angel."

"And I can't wait to dance with a prince."

"Well I must have hit the jackpot, because you is one out of million. But you are unique.

"You is too Syaoran. I am so lucky to find you. Because you make me the happiest person in the world."

"I bet you that I'm more happier than you."

"No you'll I am!"

"No, I am"

Than Syaoran start tickling Sakura

She said while laughing 

"Ok Ok I quit."

"Well I guess I won."

"Because I let you"

_"Oh I wish I never have to leave you. You're too beautiful. But soon enough that will change my Cherry Blossom." _Syaoran thought

"_He too good for me. To think he's mine. My Little Wolf"_ Sakura thought

"Well see you at seven Cherry Blossom."

"See you at seven Little Wolf"

Syaoran sneak a kiss in.

"You had some ice cream on you lips" He said

"Stop lying you know you wanted to kiss me"

Sakura kisses him

"Just getting something of your lips"

"I know you wanted to kiss me."

"Well who wouldn't?" She said

"Goodbye my sweet." 

"Goodbye see you at 7!"

They left the ice cream parlor

At home 

"Well you finally home huh, Kaijuu."

"Yes I am. I am not a Kaijuu!" She yelled

"Well had fun with the gaki?

"Syaoran is not a GAKI."

"Yes wake me up at 5:30"

She when up to her room and went to sleep.

"Kaijuu wake up. Wake up Sakura

"I'm up"

"I been trying to wake you up for an hour"

She looks at the clock 6:30

"Thank Touya"

15 minutes later she is out the bathroom

"Goodbye Touya"

"Goodbye kaijuu"

"No time to argue goodbye" 

"It seem like they is falling deeper and deeper in love. Well I knew it from the start that that they were going to fall in love with each other.

Why did she have to fall in love with him?" 

"Hello beautiful" Syaoran said

"Hello Little Wolf!"

"Wow is I seeing an angel?"

"Oh Syaoran"

"But an angel pales compare to you" A/N Sounds like Eriol huh

"Oh Syaoran you making me blush!"

"That's the point of It.."

In the limo.

"Well are you excited?" Syaoran ask

"Of coarse I am"

"Well who wouldn't?" Syaoran ask

"Touya if he saw us to together."

"Oh yeah"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Tomoyo you think my Cute Little Descendent coming?"

"Yes he is there he go right there."

"Well let's make our grand entrance" Eriol Said

"All right. I'm so nervous."

"You too beautiful to be nervous."

"Thanks Eriol."

"Oh wait a minute. Here."

He gives her a rose corsage.

"Here but it beauty pale compares to you."

"Oh stop you making me blush"

"That's the point of it!"

They walks in the room was quiet with awe when the couple walk in.

Tomoyo with her long violet almost black hair in a elegant bun with strands curls on the side. Her gentle amethysts eye matches the gems on the dress.

Eriol still wearing his wire rim glasses, which shows his mysterious azure eyes.

"I'm so nervous."

"Don't worry I'm going to be there."

"Thanks Syaoran you always know what to say."

"Here Sakura."

He gives her a cherry blossom corsage.

"Wow, it's beautiful!"

"But not as beautiful as you. C'mon let's go."

Syaoran and Sakura walk in.

The people is in more aw than when Eriol and Tomoyo walks in."

While Syaoran Auburn eyes looks so gentle while he likes at Sakura.

While Sakura Emeralds eyes sparkle much more. Then he gave Sakura his just for you smiles.

The people were in awe in how they look so perfect for each other.

Syaoran tried to comb his hair down but it got back the way it was.

Sakura hair was in elegant curls because she let grow down to her waist.

With her flowing strapless dress with a cherry blossom design.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well Eriol have you seen anything as beautiful as that?" Tomoyo ask

"Yes you"

Tomoyo blushing

"Well Eriol can you still read minds?"

"Yes you know that."

"Well do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Maybe. What is it?"

"This."

Tomoyo gives him a long passionate kiss.

"I thought you can read minds." Tomoyo said

"I didn't want to read your mind."

"Ma'am may I have this dance please?" She heard a gentleman ask she look up and saw Syaoran.

"Of coarse you can." She said giggling

"Well handsome, how are you?" She ask

"I'm fine and you?" He ask

"I am to."

"Well how did an angel manage to get here?" Syaoran said

"I don't know but where did a prince come from?" Sakura said

"I don't know you tell me?" Syaoran said

The song end

"This song was to short. But in your arms it was forever." Sakura said

"Yes it was." Syaoran thinking_ " But soon enough you'll be in my arms forever"_

"I should have brought the time card." Sakura said

"I glad you didn't."

"Oh that is so kaiwaii I wish I had my camera!"  
"Tomoyo may I how this dance" Eriol ask

"Yes."

"Well how my Cute Little Descendent doing?" Eriol ask

"Fine. It's going great."

"And how about you my sweet? Eriol

"Great now you here."

"Happy to know that."

"But you make me happy all the time." Tomoyo said

"Me to"

"Too bad the ball is over in five minute." Syaoran said

"Yeah." Sakura said

"Just wait you will be mine before the night is over" Syaoran thought 

"Well the dance is over good night and I hope no one will get hurt" the mc said

"C'mon my sweet." Syaoran said

"All right me Little Wolf."

In the limo

Syaoran looking at her passionately

_"In a few minutes you would be mine. Syaoran don't chicken out now you come to for to quit."_ Syaoran thought

"_Why is he looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face._

Syaoran notice see caught him and start to blush.

At Sakura house

"Well my Cherry Blossom until we meet again."

"Goodbye Syaoran. See you tomorrow"

She open the door on the table there a note.__

Sakura open the door and look out.

Love, Syaoran 

She open the door and …………………..

Leaving you on a cliffhanger some of you know what gonna happen but I'm not telling.

So was it good or bad please review.

Anime Queen


	4. Will you marry me?

Well I left you on a bit of a cliffhanger huh. Well keep on reading. Some of y'all know what going to happen and some don't.

Well I want to thanks for reviewing me is 

Type Zero-I knows that was evil. I just have to leave people wondering

 Michelle- Great to know people like my fic. I'm so happy

 SakuraStar- evil yeah I know. But I don't try to be. Can't wait till you update                                                  

Pink-cherryblossom- Well you about to see. Plus I'm loving it. Update soon

Review I need them to tell me how I'm doing. Well here goes the 3rd chapter

I forgot to put something in my last chapter. I think. ^_^". This takes place in December I'll make the date December 17.

Around Syaoran birthday.

Plus you think I should make a little E+T in all my fics? When you review tell me. And please do. This one gonna be part in part. E+T and S+S

         Disclaimer I do not own CCS. If I did I wouldn't be writing this. Although I do own this Fan Fic. ^_^

  A/N Author Notes

 Scene Change ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Pure and Simple**

Chapter 4 

**Will you marry me?**

Where we left off on the last chapter

She opens the door and saw the note on the table.

_Open the door and look out._

_Love,_

_Syaoran._

She open the door and…………………….

Now on Chapter four

As she opens the door she saw Syaoran on one knee with a cherry blossom ring with a diamond in the center.

"Sakura Kinomoto I love you with all my heart. I love you more than life itself. You make me the happiest man no the happiest person if you do this. Sakura Kinomoto will you marry me?" Syaoran said with all his heart.

Sakura said with tears in her eyes "Oh Syaoran I do I do. I love you so much you made me so happy. Now you made me even happier. Syaoran I love you more than life. Thank you for coming into my life."

Sakura running into Syaoran arms while he still on his knees he catches her than he lost his balance and fall then they both was laughing.

Then it started to snow.

Oh my. It's snowing. Its so beautiful." Sakura said

"But not like you" Syaoran said

"Sakura I should thank you for coming into my life. You made me the person I am today."

"Syaoran I love you."

A/N remember it's December

"I love you too, Sakura. One question is Tomoyo taping this?" Syaoran said playfully

"I don't think so." She said while hitting him playfully.

"The one thing I wanted her to tape and she not here. I'm surprised."

Another note was on the table

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'll be gone all night I will return in the afternoon._

_Love,_

_Your loving father and Touya_

_P.S Kaijuu don't destroy the house._

In the house.

"Let me go get a blanket right quick. And change my clothes." Sakura said

"Ok be back soon. I'll miss you." He said playfully 

"I'll miss you to." She said playfully"

She came back with a short sleeve shirt that said "sleeping beauty" with matching pajama bottoms.

"I'm back. Did you miss me?" Sakura said

"Of coarse I did. Did you?"  
"Yes. So what do you want to do?" 

"I don't know? Maybe this." Syaoran said

He starts tickling her. 

"Syaoran (laughing) Syaoran stop (laughing) Syaoran stop tickling me."

"I will if you do one thing for me" 

"What (laughing) what is it? (laughing)

"A kiss and some clothes." Syaoran said

"Ok. Deal."

Syaoran kiss her passionately.

"Now my clothes." Syaoran said

"How about Onii-chan or okaa-san? A/N is that for father I forgot ^_^"

"Your fathers please."

"I figure your gonna say that."

Sakura return with some clothes for Syaoran.

"Here are some of your clothes you left here."

"How? Oh yeah I remember now. It was raining and much to Touya despise I stayed here."

"Yeah it was so funny watching his face." Sakura said.

"But you was so cute then what happen?" Syaoran asked with a bit of playfulness

"What do you mean what happen? I could ask you the same thing." Sakura mimicking Syaoran.

"Well you turn into a beautiful woman."

"You changed a lot to you not like you used to be."  
"Well Sakura you'll all mine now and I'll love you always and forever."

"And I will to Syaoran. Always and forever."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Tomoyo's house

"Well my sweet how was the dance?" Eriol asked

"Fine, you were there. I was the happiest person I the world."

"You always make me happy."

"Oh look Eriol it's snowing. Wow its beautiful!" Tomoyo said

"Have you looked in a mirror yet? It's no way its compares to you"

"Eriol where did you come from? You always have something sweet and romantic. And always make me blush."

"Well that's one of the reason love you. Plus I'm telling the truth. And you look so beautiful blushing."

"You know Eriol I think I am falling deeper in love with you everyday."

"Not as much as I am. You have the most beautiful eyes I ever seen."

"And you have the most mysterious azure eyes I ever seen. So what the great Clow Reed has plan?" Tomoyo said

"Well put on your jacket and I'll show you. Okay I'll be back in a second."

She comes back with her jacket.

"Well what is it?" Tomoyo asked

"Well this is my plan." Eriol said

He picks her up and carries her outside.

"I didn't want an angel to catch a cold now do I. Well lets have some fun."

"Ok Eriol what you want to do?" Tomoyo ask

"Oh I don't know it's a surprise."

"My my Eriol it seem like you are full of surprises today." Tomoyo said playfully

"And guess what. They are all for you my sweet." Eriol said sweetly

"I wonder how many surprises you have for me?"

"As many as you want. Like I said they are all for you. My dear Tomoyo."

"Well you never told me what you surprise is."

"Well you want it now or later. My sweet." Eriol said with a mysterious smile.

"Now silly. You know that."

"Well here it is." Eriol said leaning toward Tomoyo

He gives her a long passionate kiss.

"Well did you like my surprise, my sweet?" Eriol asked

"Yes that the reason I love surprises. Especially from you. You have the best of all."

"Yes I know. That's because you are my favorite person. So I give the best to you."

"You are to sweet." Tomoyo said

"But remember I give the best to you. Because you are my favorite person my sweet."

"Oh Eriol you are to sweet you know. To think you are all mine."

"Always and forever. My sweet."

"One question why do you call me 'my sweet'?"

"Because" Eriol said playfully

"Because" Tomoyo said mocking him 

"You see just mocking me I won't tell." Eriol said pretending to pout

"Aw you mean." She said playfully while giving him puppy dog eyes

"Aw you know I can't resist that face, but I can't resist nothing you do. It's because you're so sweet that's why."

"You are to you know."

"Yeah but we both got a evil side to us." Eriol said

"Now what does that mean!"

"Oh nothing. (mumbling) But it seem that you got an obsessively with recording Sakura" Eriol said

"What."

"Nothing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Sakura house

"What you got their Sakura?" Syaoran ask

"Huh oh Snowy Card. Remember when we caught it?" Sakura Said

"Oh yeah. Who can forget that one?" Syaoran said

Now she picks up Firey Card."

"I was never so mad in my life."

"Yeah the way you handle that card I hate to been in your path.

"One question do you still have the watch Yukito-kun gave you. Don't worry I wont get mad." Syaoran said

"Yeah, I still do. Plus it still runs." Sakura said

"Well if you lose something of mine will you do the same?" He asked playfully 

"Of course. You know I will except it will be worse. So if I get mad get out my way." She said playfully on the last word

"Don't have to tell me twice. Or at all."

"Now what does that mean."

We all seen you mad before." Syaoran said 

"How about I use firey on you."

"Then I use my elements cards. So my little Cherry Blossom you want to play in the snow?" Syaoran said

"Yes I do will you take me outside." Sakura ask playfully

"Yes Cherry Blossom. Well get dress if you want to play." Syaoran said giving Sakura one of his just for you smiles.

Sakura came out with her hair in a ponytail and some warm clothes.

Syaoran came there and picks her up.

"Well my Snow Angel lets go." Syaoran said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They walk outside….

"Oh my. It still snowing its beautiful"  
"But not like you" Syaoran said

"Well my prince is we gonna have fun or what."

"It seem like we gonna have more fun than I expected."

"Now what do you mean." 

"You'll see"

"Well what you want to do first?" Sakura ask

Syaoran throws a snowball at her.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura said

"Well you did ask what do I want to do first" Syaoran said playfully

"Oh you gonna regret that." Sakura said pretending to be angry

"Make me" Syaoran said playfully

Sakura hits Syaoran in the back of the head.

"Okay this is war." Syaoran said

Then sneaks behind Sakura

"Syaoran where are you I got a surprise for you." She said holding the snowball

"I do to." He said

She turns around throws the snowball at Syaoran. He dodges it. He throw one at Sakura she barely dodge it.

"Give up." He said playfully

"Never." She said

"Well I hope it never have to come to this." Syaoran said playfully

He throws a snowball she dodge it then he went up threw another snowball hit her. She throws one hits him. Syaoran came up and start tickling her.

"I will (laughing) never (Laughing) G (Laughing harder) Give up" Sakura said

"Well you saying it now but if I continue doing this you will soon give in." 

"(Laughing) o o okay (laughing) I hope I did didn't have to do that. (Laughing even harder) Sakura said 

"Do what?" Syaoran asked

She kiss him

"Well do you give up?" Sakura said playfully

"Only if you kiss me again. Deal?" He said with playfulness

"Deal"

Sakura gives him a long kiss.

"I give up. Well what did you want to do next?" Syaoran ask

"Lets go inside I'm cold from the snowball fight it lasted a while you know."

"Okay." Syaoran said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoyo's place

"Eriol what are you doing?" Tomoyo asked

"You see soon Tomoyo." Eriol said 

Eriol mumbling a spell. A/N I never said it didn't involve magic now did I.

"Okay I'm finish."

Tomoyo looks over and see a beautiful snow globe

"Oh my its so beautiful" Tomoyo said with awe

"Well I did said that two beautiful things go together." Eriol said

Eriol wind it up and it plays a beautiful melody.

"Wow Eriol you did all that for me?"

"Yes I wanted to give you something. But could you read the inside?" Eriol asked

"Okay."

Tomoyo reading

_"I love you with all my heart._

_Love always and forever,_

_Eriol"_

"Well did you like it?" Eriol ask 

"Did I like it? I love it. Especially since it comes from you." A/N I forgot to say that they were still outside.

"Well if I known that I would have made one earlier."

"Its getting cold out lets go inside."

"Ok. Well do you want me to carry you inside too?" Eriol asked playfully

"I wouldn't mind if you did."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside Tomoyo's house

"So how you like your present" Eriol asked

"I already told you I love it." Tomoyo said

"I know I just like hearing you saying that." 

"Well you too sweet. Well I got to ask how you do that?"

"Like I said magic." Eriol said with a mysterious smile

"Well when you're going home?" Tomoyo asked

"So you want me to go home I'm sad and I thought you love me." Eriol said pretending the be mad

"No, I just love you being here. I was just wonder but it looks pretty bad out there is stay here tonight." Tomoyo said giving him puppy dog eyes

"You know I can't resist those beautiful amethyst eyes. Especially if they like that." Eriol said lovingly

"And I can't resist those beautiful azure eyes." Tomoyo said

"Well then you can't resist this."

Eriol kisses her deeply

"Those azure eyes always have a surprise to them don't they."

"Yes they do and they are all for you." Eriol said

Eriol open the living room door.

"So what do you want to do?" Eriol ask

"I don't know do you want to dance?" Tomoyo ask

"I would love to" Eriol said

 "Well let me put on some music." Tomoyo said

She goes over to the record player and put on a waltz. (A/N anybody knows some classical waltzes. All the ones I think of is just classical music. If you do please put them in your reviews. Thank you)

"Well Eriol how do you like it?" Tomoyo asked

"Like what Tomoyo?" Eriol asked

"This" Tomoyo said

She kisses him

"Well?"  Tomoyo said

"I love it just like I love you." Eriol said as sweetly as he could

"I love you too. I wish we could be like this forever." Tomoyo said

"Well let's make it that way." Eriol said

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo ask

Eriol gets down on one knee.     A/N I haven't even plan for this and I'm the author

Eriol opens the little box with a beautiful diamond ring

"Tomoyo Daidouji would you do me the honor of being my wife. I love you with all my heart. It took me a while to build up the courage to ask you. You'll make me the happiest man in the world if you do. So will you?" Eriol said

"Oh Eriol yes I do. I do. Oh you made me so happy." Tomoyo said while crying  
"Your happiness is my happiness. I'm just happy that you accepted. But please don't cry" Eriol said happily

"I'm so glad Eriol. That's the reason I'm crying. I love you with all my heart and soul."

"I do to Tomoyo just remember this I will always love you always."  
"Me too ,Eriol, me too. You always know what to say no matter what. You always can make me feel better just by hearing you. I would love to be your wife. I so happy I love you so much." Tomoyo said passionately

"I do too Tomoyo remember I love you always and forever" Eriol said lovingly

"Oh my I got to call Sakura." Tomoyo said

"No don't you can tell her tomorrow. For now I want you all to my self." He said sweetly

"Ok that I can agree with." Tomoyo said drying her tears.

"Let me get a blanket." Tomoyo said

"Ok come back soon I'll miss you." Eriol said

"I'll miss you to." Tomoyo said

"I'm back did you miss me." Tomoyo said

"More than you know." Eriol said

"Well let's see what on TV."

Eriol wrap the blankets around them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Sakura house

"Oh my" Sakura said

"What." Syaoran ask 

"I forgot to call Tomoyo and tell her."

"Sakura don't wait until later. For now your all mine, ok."

"Okay I'm happy with that."

Syaoran laughing softly

"What are you laughing at?" Sakura ask

"I'm surprised." Syaoran said

"At what?" Sakura asked

"That you didn't step on my toes." 

"Well I could say the same thing." Sakura said pretending to be mad

"Well you surprise me every day." Syaoran said

Sakura yawn Syaoran grab the blanket beside them and wrap it around them.

"There so you won't be cold and I can be close to you." Syaoran said

"Oh Syaoran your are so sweet." Sakura said sleepily 

"Well I try just go to sleep I be right here." 

_"This is how it going to be every night to go to sleep in your arms for the rest of my life. I'm going to love this. Because I always felt safe in your arms." _Sakura thought

_"To have an angel going to sleep in my arms. She looks so beautiful sleeping even more beautiful than an angel. Sakura I will always protect you and love you." _Syaoran thought

A few minutes later the couple are asleep

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoyo yawns

"Go to sleep my sweet. No use staying up because of me." Eriol said

"Okay."

"See you tomorrow."

"You know Eriol I feel so safe in your arms." Tomoyo said sleepily

"And I'll keep you safe forever." Eriol said

_"He's mine. I'm so lucky just for to have him now I'm going to be his wife to good to be true. He got the most beautiful azure eyes I ever seen"_ Tomoyo thought

_" She so beautiful like an angel. Tomoyo I'm going to have you in my arms forever. No matter what."_ Eriol thought

A few minutes later they were sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning at Sakura house

"Gaki, you got a lot of explaining to do!" Touya yelled 

"Oh boy" Syaoran and Sakura said

Sakura looks at Syaoran

"How we're going to tell him that we are engage?" Sakura said

"That's going to be hard." Syaoran said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's the end of this chapter.

Well did you like it? I hope you did.

Well I guess this is kind of a cliffhanger how that going to tell Touya.

Well do you think this should be an E+T fic also? When you review tell me.

 When you review you can tell me what ideas you have.

So please please review I need them. ^_^"

Until the next chapter.

~Anime Queen~

P.S I know you getting tired of asking you this but please review. I'll be a big favor for me. So please thank you. ^_^


	5. Your getting what!

Hello everybody it's me Anime Queen. Well did you like my last chapter? I hope you did. Well in the last chapter I didn't plan for Eriol and Tomoyo the get engage but I glad I did. Oh yeah I almost forgot from now on this is an E+T and S+S fic. So I hope you like it. Oh yeah I forgot I'm starting on a new story the name of it is Rivals or Lovers. So just look for my Penname okay and R+R if you want.

The people I want to thank are

Type Zero_You're welcome^_^. The last one was 9 pages long. But I don't like short chapters so I try to make mine long.

Sakura Kinomoto-Li_ You're welcome. And I try.

Medieval Legend 15_ You're welcome. Well I guess it is. I try to make it descriptive. ^_^"

S+Slover4eva_ Well I need a little more advice and I had to edit the first chapter because it was messy. I'm not good at summaries.

Julia and Tania_ Thanks the first chapter was to reminisce on how far they came. Although it was short it was bits and pieces. And I happy to know that my grammar getting better.

Magma-Dragoon_ well don't worry if you sound like your Portuguese teacher. I need all the advice I can get. Don't worry I'm going to keep writing.

Hardhead_ Well I would try to update more sooner. Writers block well I'm happy you like my story.

Little Peach Blossom_ Well I think that you should have gotten more review. Can't wait till your next story oh wait by the time this is out it'll be out. O_o I guess in a way it is a funny face. You should read her story Triple twin trouble. That's her new story. Hey Peach Blossom that's what Touya name mean in Kenji.

Wicherhill_ Thanks I can't wait till the next chapter of your story. 

Well I guess that is it Arigotou

Scene change ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author notes A/N 

Thoughts are in Italics

Quotation marks "" characters speaking

    Disclaimer- I do not own Card Captors Sakura or Card Captors. If I did I wouldn't be writing this. Although I do own this fan fic.  ^-^

Where we left off on the last chapter.

"Gaki you got a lot of explaining to do!" Touya yelled

"Oh boy." Syaoran and Sakura said

Sakura looks at Syaoran

"How we going to tell him that we are engage?" Sakura said

"That's going to be a problem." Syaoran said           

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~       

Now on chapter five

Chapter Five

You're getting what!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

"Well gaki explain yourself!" Touya yelled

"Look here nothing happen." Syaoran yelled

"Well what you doing here if nothing happen?" Touya said

"Because the weather was bad and Sakura ask me to stay here, okay." Syaoran said

"Look here nothing happen." Sakura said

Syaoran whispering to Sakura

"How we are going to tell him that we are engage?" Syaoran asked

"I don't know maybe when he calm down." Sakura said

"Yeah maybe" Syaoran said

"Well gaki you still haven't said anything. It's 11:00 and you were still sleep." Touya said

"We were up late last night." Sakura said

"And why were you wrap up and why he was holding you like that?" Touya asked

"It was cold so I got a blanket and wrap it around us." Syaoran said

"Okay that was good enough for me" Touya said

Syaoran and Sakura sweat drop anime style.

"Oh boy if he like that now I would hate to see him when we say that we are engage." Syaoran and Sakura thought

"Oh yeah Touya there is one thing we got to tell you" Sakura said

"What." Touya said

"That we are engage." Sakura said nervously

"You're getting what!" Touya yelled

"Were getting marry." Syaoran said

"Okay kaijuu gaki you're got a lot of explaining to do."

"SAKURA NO KAIJUU AND SYAORAN NO GAKI" Sakura yelled

"Last night when we were coming home from the ball. I asked Sakura would she marry me and she said yes." Syaoran explain

"I knew this would happen from the beginning." Touya said

"Knew what?" Sakura asked 

"That you would fall in love with Syaoran-kun. Ever since we met I knew you would do something to me." Touya said

"Well Touya I never meant to fell in love with your sister as time came along I just couldn't help myself from falling in love." Syaoran said

(A/N Well Syaoran and Touya finally making peace? Maybe)

"Well if you hurt her in any way. I promise that I would kill you myself." Touya said

"Don't worry I won't I would never hurt her in any way. I would do just the opposite and protect her." Syaoran said

"You know ga um Syaoran-kun I believe you but if you do remember I will kill you personally." Touya said      

"Ok don't worry." Syaoran said

"Well you have my blessing." Touya said

"Thank you." Syaoran and Sakura said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

At Tomoyo house

"Well my sweet did you enjoy your sleep?" Eriol asked

"Well of course especially since you were here." Tomoyo said happily

"Well it going to be like that for a long time." Eriol said giving her one of his just for you smile

"So what do you got there?" Tomoyo ask

"Breakfast" Eriol said

"Well what's on the plate?" Tomoyo asked

"Pancakes, bacon, and eggs." Eriol said

"One of my favorite." Tomoyo said happily

"I know that's why I made it. To make you happy." Eriol said

"You made me the happiest I could get last night." Tomoyo said 

"Me too. Well we still have to do one thing." Eriol said

"Make that two. We got to plan for the wedding and tell everybody." Tomoyo said

"Well lets have breakfast before we do that okay." Eriol said happily 

"Wow chocolate my favorite type pancake. How did you know?" Tomoyo said

"Well I can read thoughts you know." Eriol said                 

"That can be impersonal you know. Well can you read dreams?" Tomoyo ask

"I can read your dreams." Eriol said sweetly 

"Aw you are so sweet."

"I know. But I try." Eriol said

"Mmm. This is delicious. Did you use magic to make this?" Tomoyo asked playfully

"Of course not. I thought that you would be happy that I made you breakfast in bed." Eriol said pretending to be mad.

"Oh I could never be mad at you." Tomoyo said happily

"I couldn't either." Eriol said

"Well I can't wait till you did this again." Tomoyo said

"Well if you this happy I would." Eriol said

"Well I think that I should get dress." Tomoyo

"Didn't you say that you was going to call Sakura-chan?" Eriol ask

"Yeah and Chihiru, Rika, and Naoko is meeting today too." Tomoyo said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoyo goes over to the telephone and dial Sakura phone number

"Moshi Moshi this is the Kinomoto residence this is Touya speaking" Touya said

"Hello Touya-kun it's me Tomoyo can I talk to Sakura please?" Tomoyo asked

"Yeah. Sakura telephone. Kaijuu get the phone." Touya yelled

"I am not a kaijuu. I got it Touya hang up the phone. Moshi Moshi this is Sakura speaking." Sakura said

"Hey Sakura guess what." Tomoyo said

"What Tomoyo." Sakura said anxiously 

"Eriol proposed to me last night." Tomoyo said

"Oh my gosh he did well tell me all about it. It had to be romantic."

"And I'm not." Syaoran said hugging her from behind

"Syaoran you're the most romantic person I know." Sakura said

"Syaoran over there?" Tomoyo asked

"Yeah he spend the over here last night." Sakura said

"I hate to see Touya face." Tomoyo said

"I did to, but it wasn't that bad. Well tell me what happen." Sakura said excited

"Well I said that I wish that we could be like this forever, right"

"Yeah right and." Sakura said anxiously

"And he said 'Well lets make it that way.' And he was on one knee" Tomoyo said

"What else what else." Sakura said with excitement and anxiousness

"And he ask me to marry him. Oh it was so romantic. He told me that it took him a long time to asked me because he was afraid that I say no. Oh I am so happy." Tomoyo said

"Oh my god he is such a romantic well guess what I got some good news to." Sakura said

"What?" Tomoyo asked excitedly

"Syaoran proposed to me last night, too." Sakura said

"Oh he did I wish I were there with my camera tell me everything, okay"

"See he at dropped me off at home you know."

"Yeah yeah and." Tomoyo said anxiously 

"Then I when into the house I saw a note on the table."

"Well what was on the note?" Tomoyo asked

"Well on the note it said 'Sakura open the door love, Syaoran."

"What happen when you open the door?" Tomoyo asked excitedly

"He was on one knee with a beautiful ring." Sakura said

"Kaiwaii Sakura you want to know what?"

"I know what you about to say."

"That we got the most romantic fiancées ever." They said at the same time

"Well I can't wait to tell Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika." Tomoyo said

 "Yeah and we could ask Chiharu for some ideas since she married Yamazaki-kun last year." Sakura said

"Plus I could design your dress." Tomoyo added

"Tomoyo you got your own wedding plan. Aw man I forgot." Sakura said

"Forgot what?" Tomoyo said

"To tell Kero-chan that me and Syaoran is getting marry." Sakura said (A/n I forgot Kero*Slap herself on the head* ouch well I got him in the story now.)

"Well see you later, ja ne." Tomoyo said

"Ja ne Tomoyo." Sakura said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

At Sakura house

Sakura comes from the bathroom dress. (A/n For some of y'all)

"Ohayo Kero-chan." Sakura said

"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Kero said

"Well I got some news for you."

"What? You got me a big bowl of pudding." Kero said dreamily

Sakura sweat drops anime style. 

"No, I'm getting marry to Syaoran." Sakura said

"What!!! You are getting marry to that Chinese gaki!" Kero yelled

"Syaoran no gaki. (A/n She sure is saying that a lot today) Yes I am getting marry to him." Sakura said

"Great. Well promise one thing." Kero said

"What." Sakura said

 "That he won't call me a stuff animal." Kero said

"Well I can't promise you that." Sakura said  

 "Well if he does I'm going to fry him." Kero said

"Kero-chan please don't, I want a house to live in." Sakura said

"Okay. Well Sakura can you get me some pancake. I'm hungry." Kero said

"I thought that guardians beast don't get hungry." Sakura said jokingly 

"Well we don't but its all your fault." Kero said

"I didn't know. But you the one who get yourself in this." She said jokingly

"Aw please I need food. Pancake delicious." Kero said whining

"I was just playing with you. Of course I'll make it for you" Sakura said        

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

"Touya could you make Kero-chan pancakes, please." Sakura said

"Sure as long he don't eat the plate." Touya said jokingly

"Ha ha Touya well I what do you and that gaki want." Touya said

"What did you called me?" Syaoran asked angrily

"You heard me gaki." Touya said

"Now now boys calm down. I thought we made peace here." Sakura said with an anime sweat drop

"Well that's what he is." Touya said

"Well you was the one who started it." Syaoran said angrily

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

A flashback in Sakura's mind.

"Give me!" A young Syaoran said

"Wh what!" A young Sakura said

"Clow Cards." A young Syaoran said

"No! I promise Kero ... That I gather all of them." Sakura said

"Kero? Beast of the seal Kerberos?" Syaoran said

"You know?!" Sakura said

"If Cerberus around, then why would a girl like you have the cards." Syaoran said

"Cuz Kero doesn't have enough magic powers right now to gain size, so..." Sakura said before Syaoran interrupted 

"Keroberos sign is the sun... it governs fire and earth. You don't have either of the cards? Since when have you been searching?" Syaoran asked

"Since April this year. Hey you, how do you know about the Clow Cards?" Sakura said 

"Its none of your business! I'll gather the rest of them. Give me." Syaoran said

No! I won't this is my promise to Kero."  Sakura said

"I see they're in that pocket." Syaoran said

"Sakura?! Sakura!!" Tomoyo said

"Hand them over!" Syaoran said

"I won't!" Sakura said

"Hey brat what you doing to my sister." Touya said hoping over the fence

"Touya" Sakura said

"Sakura are you alright?" Tomoyo asked

"I'm ok, but Touya..."Sakura said

"I never seen this posture. Chinese martial arts?" Touya thought

"Hey! I get them! I got the meatbun!" Yukito said breaking up the fight between Touya and Syaoran 

 End flashback

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Guys calm down. Lets not hurt anyone here." Sakura

"I think the opposite is about to happen. Syaoran said  

"Touya Syaoran can't you two work it out." Sakura said

"Ok I let that one go." Syaoran said

"Ok then." Touya said

"Hello everybody." Fujitaka said

"Ohayo outo-san" Sakura said

"Hello Kinomoto-san" Syaoran said

"Hey outo-san" Touya said

"Outo-san guess what. I got some really good news." Sakura said

"What is it, Sakura?" Fujitaka asked

"Syaoran and I is getting marry." Sakura said

"And I want to know if I have your blessing?" Syaoran asked

"Of course you do Syaoran-san. Sakura I'm happy you're getting marry to him." Fujitaka said

"Thank you." Sakura and Syaoran said

"Well when it is going to be?" Fujitaka asked

"We hadn't set a date yet." Sakura said

"Whatever you need just call me." Fujitaka said

"Well we got a lot of stuff to do today so, bye outo-san" Sakura said

"Goodbye Kinomoto-san." Syaoran said

"Goodbye Sakura and Syaoran-san." Fujitaka said

"Well Touya it seem like you and Syaoran-san got into another fight again." Fujitaka

"How you know?" Touya said

"I heard you from the car." Fujitaka said

"Oh." Touya said

"You knew from the start that it was going to happen." Fujitaka said

"Yeah but you can still reject them you know." Touya joked

Fujitaka chuckling

"Touya even if you wasn't joking still you know what the answer is." Fujitaka said

"Yeah but it seem like she was ten just yesterday." Touya said while joking a little

"Yeah but now she is grown up, Touya, so you can't protect her always." Fujitaka said

"I know outo-san. It must be hurting you?" Touya asked

"No, I'm happy that she getting marry." 

"Well outo-san I got to meet Yukito downtown." Touya said

"Well bring lots of money." Fujitaka said

"Don't worry I will. If he still hungry I share some of my food with him." Touya said

"Well good bye Touya." Fujitaka said

"Goodbye outo-san." Touya said

He looks at a picture of Nadishiko

"Nadishiko Sakura is looking more and more like you everyday. And she is getting marry. How much better can it get." Fujitaka thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

"Hey there Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko." Tomoyo said

"Hey Tomoyo." Naoko said

"How you doing there." Rika said

"Fine." Tomoyo said

"Hey Tomoyo." Chiharu

"Well anything happen between you and Hiragizawa-kun yet?" Naoko asked

"Well I was waiting for Sakura to come but she already knows." Tomoyo said

"Well what." Rika said

"Eriol asked me to marry him." Tomoyo said excitedly

"Tell me everything." Chiharu said

"Well we was dancing and I said that I wish that we can be like this forever." Tomoyo said

"Yeah what else." Rika said anxiously

"And he said 'Well lets make it that way.' And he was on one knee" Tomoyo said

"Oh my gosh." Naoko said

"And he ask me to marry him. Oh it was so romantic. He told me that it took him a long time to asked me because he was afraid that I say no. Oh I was so happy." Tomoyo said

"Hiragizawa-kun is quite the charmer." Chiharu said

"Yeah he could charm a snake." Rika said

"Yep and he's all mine now I'm so happy."  Tomoyo said

"And you told Sakura first you could had told us at the same time." Chiharu

"Hey Chiharu where's Yamazaki-kun at?" Tomoyo asked

"He's meeting up with Hiragizawa-kun and Li-kun today." Chiharu said

"Yamazaki and Eriol telling lies again. Some things will never change. But I feel sorry for Syaoran-kun." Tomoyo said

"Yeah Sakura and Li-kun always falls for them." Tomoyo said

"Well some things will never change, huh?" Naoko said

"Yeah, where's Sakura at?" Rika said

"She's probably with Syaoran-kun." Tomoyo said

"It's freezing out here. Why she is always late." Chiharu said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

Sakura sneezes

"Hoe, it seem like someone talking about me behind my back" Sakura said

"Don't worry its probably good." Syaoran said from the other room

"Syaoran can you hurry up." Sakura said impatiently 

"With all the times you were late you ought to be used to it." Syaoran joked

"Ah that was wrong." Sakura said pretending to pout

"I was just joking." Syaoran said

"Well can you hurry up please?" Sakura said sweetly

"Well what do you want me to do go out there with no shirt." Syaoran said

"I wouldn't mind." Sakura said

"Well you just have to deal with this." Syaoran said walking out of the room (A/n for some of y'all with a shirt and pants.)

"Well ready to go Cherry Blossom." Syaoran said

"Ready as ever." Sakura said         

"Well let's go." Syaoran said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

Downtown Tokyo 

"Hey there Yukito." Touya said

"Hey Touya." Yukito said

"Well Yukito guess what." Touya said

"What." Yukito said

"Kaijuu is getting marry to that gaki. If he hurts her." Touya said clutching his fist

"Activating sister complex mode." Yukito joked      

"Well I'm just happy that she found someone she loves." Touya said while sitting down

"Yeah and that she find someone after her crush on me." Yukito said remembering when Sakura admitted his feeling for him           

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I I I I I love you." A young Sakura said 

"I love you too, Sakura. But the person you love most isn't me. You love your father very much, don't you?" Yukito said

"Yes." Sakura said

"What about me?" Yukito asked

"Yes." Sakura said

"Are the feelings not about the same? The love you feel for your father and the love you feel for me. Aren't they rather similar?" Yukito said

"Yes they are." Sakura said

"Because I'm very much like Fujitaka, right? I'm not turning away from you, because I think of you as a child." Yukito said

"Okay. You known this all along?" Sakura asked

End flashback

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yeah, well at least I know that he won't hurt her." Touya said

"Well you finally admitting it." Yukito said

"Hey don't rub it in." Touya said partly joking and a bit serious

"Well I glad to see you accepting it." Yukito said

"Well I did say his was going to do something to me and he did." Touya said

"Don't worry you know for a fact that he isn't going to hurt her." Yukito said

"I know, I just going to miss our daily routine." Touya said

"One day she's going to hurt you." Yukito said joking

"Yeah one day but I'm not going to worry about that."  Touya said

"Well I'm hungry lets go get something to eat." Yukito said

"I hope you had something to eat." Touya said to himself

"I heard that." Yukito said but not angrily he wasn't even mad 

"Well where you want to go." Touya asked

"How about Macdonald's." Yukito said

"Ok let go." Touya said (A/n Touya might regret that.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

"It seem like Syaoran must be with Sakura-chan, Takashi." Eriol said 

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." Syaoran said running up to them

"Don't worry about it."  Yamazaki said

"Hey how you doing." Sakura said running right behind him

"I'm fine you." Eriol said

"I'm alright." Yamazaki said

"So Takashi what you been doing lately" Sakura asked

"Nothing much. Hey Sakura-chan Syaoran did you heard that in the North and South Pole that's where..." That was about as for Yamazaki got before Eriol interrupted him

"Takashi don't you know what happen whenever you lie. Your wife always beat you up and drag you somewhere. Plus I don't think they're that dense." Eriol said   

"Just when I had a chance you had to ruin it." Yamazaki whined

"That's Eriol for you he'll ruin anything. But you take lying a little overboard though." Syaoran said

"I just feel sorry for your kids when you have them. All that lying." Eriol joked

Syaoran and Sakura decides to join in

"Yeah and Chiharu that another story." Sakura joked

"She'll murder you. With the all the lies you do I'm surprise she didn't already." Syaoran joked

"But then again there a chance he'll stop lying." Eriol said

"Not a chance." Syaoran and Sakura said at the same time

Yamazaki sweat drop

"Hoe I'm so late gotta go bye." Sakura said running

"Bye Sakura." Syaoran said

"Well Eriol I heard that you finally propose to Tomoyo-chan" Syaoran said

"Yeah I did. One question why do you call her Daibouji and other time call her Tomoyo-chan." Eriol asked

"Daibouji when she got that camera Tomoyo when I'm not mad at her. Speaking of that camera where is it anyways?" Syaoran asked

"I don't know I haven't seen it lately." Eriol said

"Make sure it stay that way." Syaoran said seriously

"Hey did you know that camera was made by ancient Egyptians?" Yamazaki said

"Takashi that one isn't going to work on me. I'm not that dense." Syaoran said

"Man shoot down in one day. Lets go some where warm." Yamazaki sadly  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hey sorry that I'm late." Sakura said

"Sakura you're always late." Tomoyo joked

"Oh Tomoyo you're so mean." Sakura said pretending to pout

"Aw don't worry I was only playing around." Tomoyo said

"Oh yeah I got some good news Syaoran and I are getting marry." Sakura said happily

"Where what when and how?" Naoko asked

"Well he asked me when we were coming home from a dance and..." Sakura said wanting to leave them in suspense

"Just tell us the whole story." Rika said anxiously

"Well I went into the house and on the table there was a note. It said Dear, Sakura Open the door love, Syaoran. When I open the door he was on one knee. With a ring." Sakura said

"Let's see." Chiharu said "Tomoyo you still didn't show us your ring yet." Chiharu said

"We show them in on the count of three." Tomoyo said

"1...2...3..." They both said

"Oh my gosh. They're so beautiful." They said

"Lets go somewhere warm." Sakura said shivering

"How about the mall." Chiharu suggested

"Alright lets go." Tomoyo said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

"Well Eriol tell us how did you finally propose to her." Syaoran said

"It was the spur of the moment I guess." Eriol said

"Well you did had it for a while it had to be like it." Yamazaki joked

"Or he would have did it when he was an old man." Syaoran joked

"Well Syaoran did you propose to Kinomoto-chan yet?" Eriol asked a little irritated

"Yes. In the fact I did. And it took me only a week." Syaoran said

"Where Matagi-chan when you need her." Eriol mumbled (A/n Sasami Remember chapter 3)

 "Hey there guys where your girlfriends at?" Sasami asked

"Make that fiancée." Yamazaki said

"Oh really since when." Sasami asked excitedly

"Since last night." Eriol said

"Well Syaoran-kun I'm surprise that you could even have the courage." Sasami said

Eriol opens his mouth. Before a word get out Syaoran interrupted.

"Eriol shut up or I promise you won't live to even see your wedding." Syaoran said

"What is the cute little." About as Eriol got before Syaoran interrupted him

"You call me that and you'll just sign your death certificate." Syaoran said angrily

"Okay boys no need to get murderous here." Sasami said nervously

"Eriol do me one favor and shut up." Syaoran said seriously

"Eriol you gonna learn one day. Don't make him mad." Yamazaki said

"Takashi don't you think I learn that a long time ago." Eriol said

"You mean you do that on purpose!" Sasami said

"Yep." Eriol said

"If he knock you out I bet you will never do that again." Yamazaki said

"Maybe I'll try that one day." Syaoran grumbled

"I don't think you got the heart to." Eriol said

"Keep on and I will." Syaoran said

"C'mon guys were friends here. No need for fights now." Yamazaki said

"Okay I'll try but if he keep on." Syaoran said

"We know we know. There going to be a fight." Sasami said

"Well Sasami-chan I thought that you would be off today." Eriol said

"I am. Girls got to get something to eat you know. Shopping makes you hunger." Sasami said

Everybody sweat drops

"Well it looks like it's snowing again." Eriol said looking out the window

"Well we might as well stay here for a little while." Syaoran said

"I don't know why but I kinda wish I was a kid again." Yamazaki said

"Why's that, Takashi?" Syaoran asked

"Because there are a lot of things you can do in the snow when you're a kid." Yamazaki said

"Yeah I know. You know you can still do them when you're older." Eriol said

"Well let have a little fun then." Syaoran said

"Well see you later Sasami-chan." Takashi said

"Ja ne, guys." Sasami said

"Bye." Eriol and Syaoran said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~      

"Well girls it seems like it starting to snow." Chiharu said

"I wish we could go to the park." Rika said

"Well we aren't for from it and the mall is open late, so lets go." Tomoyo said

At penguin park

Sakura stands in front of a old swing 

"This swing has a lot of old memories." Sakura said while sitting down "Both good and bad."

"Yeah I know." Someone said 

"Hey there Syaoran what you doing here?" Sakura asked

"Burning all of Tomoyo-chan cameras." Syaoran joked

Sakura giggle

"No, really why are you here?" Sakura asked pretending to be serious

"Well mother if you must know. I'm here with Eriol and Takashi." Syaoran said

Sakura laughed

"You know you always got a joke huh." Sakura said

"Maybe I love seeing a smile on your face." Syaroan said      

"Hey there Li-kun Where Takashi and oh never mind I see them." Chiharu said 

"Yes and the reason why polar bear live in the North pole is because..." For as Yamazaki got before Chiharu interrupted him

"Kids don't listen to him he lies too much. And don't listen to him either." Chiharu said

"Trust me we fell for them a lot." Sakura said

Syaoran nodding (A/n you know when they agreeing on something or like it's true.)

"Hey there Tomoyo." Eriol said as he kiss her on the cheek

"Hey Eriol." Tomoyo said blushing lightly

"Well you still didn't tell me why you're here." Sakura said 

"Oh Eriol, Takashi, and I wanted to have a little fun."  Syaoran said

"Anybody wants to have a little snowball fight." Rika said

"Sure why not." Sakura said

"Well team up." Chiharu said "And Takashi this is no times for your story." Chiharu said 

"I wasn't going to say anything." Yamazaki said

"Well I'm just going to take some pictures if you don't mind." Tomoyo said

"I thought you said she lost her camera." Syaoran whisper

"She did her video camera." Eriol whisper

"Let the games begin." Tomoyo yelled

"Tomoyo-chan one thing." Syaoran said

"What?" Tomoyo said

"Any pictures you got with embarrassing moments burn it." Syaoran said

"Sorry can't promise you that." Tomoyo said

Sakura hit Syaoran on the head. A camera flash in the background.

"Okay Sakura I'm going get you for that." Syaoran said

Eriol take the camera out of Tomoyo hands.

"You're always behind the camera how about a change." Eriol said

"Eriol give me my camera." Tomoyo said

"Nope not until I take some picture." Eriol said holding to camera above her head

"No fair you're taller then me." Tomoyo said pretending to pout

Eriol takes her picture.

"Even better than. But you need to be in front of the camera more you know." Eriol said

"Will you give it to me if I give you a kiss." Tomoyo said sweetly

"Maybe." Eriol said

Tomoyo gives him a gentle kiss

"Well I will for two pictures." Eriol said

"Well you drive a hard bargain. I accept." Tomoyo said

The wind was blowing causing snow to fly and Tomoyo long hair was flowing with the wind. And she have a beautiful smile with her gentle eyes. And Eriol takes her picture.

"There one picture of an angel." Eriol said

"Now take the other one." Tomoyo said

"No, I want you to have some fun." Eriol said 

"Ok but after that next picture you have to give it up." Tomoyo said

"Ok." Eriol said

"Eriol watch out!" Tomoyo said

Syaoran throw a snowball and hits him. Now Tomoyo is laughing.

"Man Eriol you should see your face." Syaoran joked

"Yeah this is what good pictures is made of."  Tomoyo said laughing

"I know." Syaoran said laughing "I told you I'll get you back one day." He said

"Hey Syaoran and Sakura-chan want a picture taken?" Eriol asked

"No I don't after that I don't know what you do." Syaoran said

"C'mon Syaoran please just for me." Sakura said with puppy dog eyes

"Okay but if he does something. That camera is down your throat." Syaoran said

 The wind is still blowing causing snow to fly and Syaoran hugs Sakura from behind and both of them gives their best smile. And Eriol takes their picture

"See I didn't do anything." Eriol said

"Sakura that picture is kawaii." Tomoyo said

"Now let me take a picture if both of you." Sakura said

"Okay." E+T said

Tomoyo is on a swing and Eriol is pushing her. And Sakura takes their picture

"That such a cute picture." Sakura said

"Hey Takashi-kun and Chiharu do you want you picture taken?" Sakura asked

"Sure." T+C said

Both is them is on a bench Yamazaki put his arm around Chiharu. And Sakura takes their picture

"Rika and Naoko want your picture taken." Sakura asked

"Sure." Both of them said

Both of them was standing up and Sakura takes their picture

"It's getting cold. Lets go to the mall." Sakura said

All the guys sweat drop

"Yeah. You guys coming?" Tomoyo said

"Yeah." Eriol said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

At the mall

"Who wants to go to the clothes store?" Chiharu asked

"Everybody c'mon let's go." Sakura said

The guy walks behind them sweat dropping

"Oh boy our arms are going to be tired after this." Syaoran said

"Don't we know that." Yamazaki said

"Hey lets go to that store over there." Chiharu said pointing at a store

"Let the great shopping spree begin." Eriol said

"This is such a cute halter top." Sakura said

"Sakura remember we won't buy nothing that we need. And you defiantly won't need it now." Tomoyo said

"Aw man I forgot." Naoko said

"What." Sakura said

"The Kimono festival I need to buy fabrics." Naoko said

"Oh yeah I forgot I got the fabric but I never started." Tomoyo said

"Thank goodness it isn't till another week." Sakura said

"Yeah" Rika said

"I forgot my own self." Syaoran said

"Me too." Yamazaki said

"I'm wearing the one I had last year." Eriol said

"Well he got something plan already." Yamazaki said

"C'mon we got to go to the fabric store." Tomoyo said

"And a hundred other store." Syaoran mumbled

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

2 hours later.

"Were here." Sakura said

"Finally we can go home." Syaoran said

"I think that I want the green and pink colors." Sakura said

"I want the lavender one please." Tomoyo said

"Can I have the red and yellow one." Rika said

"I would like the green one." Syaoran said

"The I don't know I think I wear the one I had last year." Naoko said

"I thought we never get out of here." Yamazaki said

"Well let's go." Tomoyo said

"Well at least they didn't buy load of clothes." Eriol said

"Yeah 3 bags I think that's a record low." Syaoran said

"Well is you coming or not." Sakura said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

In the car

"Oh I can't wait to get home my feet is tired." Tomoyo said

"Me too." Sakura said

"I can't wait till I get and get to sleep." Rika said

"I got one question how does it feel to marry your teacher?" Chiharu said

"It's alright." Rika said

"Finally were home I see you later. C'mon Syaoran" Sakura said

Sakura get her bags from the trunk (A/n or in the U.K the boot)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sakura and Syaoran enter the house. Sakura sees a note on the table

Dear Sakura,

I will be home late tonight and Touya is over Yukito's house be home late also.

From your loving father,

Fijitaka

"Great no one home until later tonight. So what do you want to do?" Sakura said

"I don't know how about we just lay around on the couch." Syaoran said

"Sounds great my feet is tired." Sakura said

Syaoran sits down on the couch and Sakura lays down with her head on her chest.

"Syaoran I wouldn't go to sleep if I was you I think Touya out to get you." Sakura joked

"He was always out to get me but I think there is a reason why he didn't like me." Syaoran said

"Yeah maybe for now let's enjoy the moment." Sakura said

"Yeah, I wonder if Eriol-kun ever gave Tomoyo her camera back?" Syaoran said

"Probably, he said that he would. Hope it isn't a problem for you to stay here with me." Sakura said

"Don't worry I love spending time here." Syaoran said

"Well when you going to start on your kimono?" Syaoran ask

"You go to ask Tomoyo that she took my materials." Sakura said

"I guess something will never change." Syaoran said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well did you like this chapter because I'm not finish with it yet. ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So my little Cherry Blossom what you want to do?" Syaoran asked

"How about we just down on the couch." Sakura said

"Wo ai ni, Ying fa." Syaoran said

"Aishiteru Syaoran" Sakura said (A/n Did I spell that right?)

 Syaoran gives Sakura a gentle kiss on her lips

"Well you know I'm here till your father gets here." Syaoran said

"Pretend you sleep and hopefully Touya don't comes in." Sakura said

"Sounds like a good plan I like having you in my arms." Syaoran said

"I like it to when you hold me it feels like nothing can hurt me." Sakura said

"Well when we get marry I make sure nothing will hurt you." Syaoran said stroking Sakura's hair

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

At Tomoyo's house 

"Thanks Eriol for going to the mall with me." Tomoyo said

"Don't worry about it I love being with you." Eriol said

"Aw Eriol you're to sweet." Tomoyo said

"Well c'mon I don't wait an angel to catch a cold." Eriol said opening the door

"Okay." Tomoyo said

They enter the house Eriol and Tomoyo sit down on a couch and Tomoyo rest her head on Eriol shoulders.

"Well Eriol when are you going to give me back my camera?" Tomoyo asked

"When I take your next picture." Eriol said 

"And when is that?" Tomoyo asked

"Oh I don't know maybe next year or ten years from now or right now." Eriol said

"What do you mean by right now." Tomoyo asked

Eriol takes her picture

"I like how you look when you thinking. I knew you were going to do that." Eriol said

"Ah finally my camera." She said signing

"It seem like you love that camera more than me." Eriol said pretending to be angry

"Oh Eriol you're too predictable." Tomoyo said while laying down with her head on his chest

Tomoyo yawns

"Just go to sleep I'll be here in the morning." Eriol said sweetly

"Thank you Eriol you're too good for me." Tomoyo said sleepily

"No, I think it is quite the opposite you're too good for me." Eriol said sweeping a strand of hair from her face

"Good night Eriol." Tomoyo said before she went to sleep

"Sweet dreams Tomoyo." Eriol whisper

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

Later that night at Sakura house

"Kaijuu I'm home ... hey what your doing here?" Touya yelled

"Sakura asked me stay here until one of you comes home, and could you be a little quieter she's sleeping." Syaoran said quietly

"Okay it's kinda late so you can stay here tonight." Touya said

"Thanks." Syaoran said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Well did you like it I hope it wasn't bad. It took me a long time to write this. And sorry for the long update. I was sick while writing this, but I'm all better now. ^_^ Should I quit and never write again. Because I'm not doing that if you don't like then don't read it. Well I need some help here. I need to know couple of things Should Syaoran and Sakura have an eastern or western wedding and if you want an eastern wedding which one Chinese or Japanese if can anyone of you can describe it for me.^_^" And should Eriol and Tomoyo have an eastern or western wedding. And should I continue after their wedding. So tell me in your reviews. And if you asked I will review your story, because that's how I got a lot of review on the last chapter.

Until I update

~Anime Queen~

P.s. I hope you can read my other story Rivals or Lovers. I'm in the middle of the next chapter as you read.

P.s.s. I also want to know I heard that Sakura name in Chinese is Ying hua so why is it Ying fa in most fics?


	6. Pre Wedding Pitures

Hello everybody! It's me, Anime Queen, here. Did you like my last chapter? I hope you did. 

Well now a Syaoran and Sakura wedding and a Tomoyo and Eriol wedding is in your hands. Well, I don't think that Sakura and Tomoyo will have a double wedding. I got my own idea. But how it comes out is in your hands, so review! And this time I'll try not to take so long to update. Plus, can anybody tell me how a Chinese wedding and a Japanese wedding look like? And how they are preformed? 

The people I'd like to thank and count the votes for the types of weddings are below. Oh yeah, just to tell you, this chapter title has got nothing to do with this chapter. 

Oh has anyone heard this Rurouni Kenshin Song- Kimi Ni Fureru Dake de? I love it, 'ah dake/', oh wait. I was about to sing it. LOL. Well, let me get on…

Ying: Thank you for telling a little information on how they look. One vote Sakura and Syaoran wedding, Chinese.

Julia and Tania: Thanks. Oh no, what if I make it that way? Hmm…it would make a funny chapter though. 

Not applicable: Thanks! A Western wedding might be easy, but that's two votes Chinese and I'm doing my research.

wicherwill: This is my beta. Yay! One western with Sakura and Syaoran and with Tomoyo and Eriol eastern wedding Japanese type. Shinto sounds interesting… 

Sakura Kinomoto: Thanks for the information. I really need it. That's three votes for Chinese and don't worry: as long as I have ideas I'm going to keep writing

StarSakura: It's time that Touya and Syaoran don't fight. Just once. The wedding and the preparing isn't going to be out for a while…

Anime-fangirl1: Hmm…I might do that Japanese and Chinese

Squish-by-me: Thank you! Don't worry, I'm going to keep writing

Black-thief: Thanks. I'll try to update soon!

Magma-dragoon:  Eastern type wedding. Plus I'm doing my research. Thanks for the advice. ^_^

And remember voting is till midnight tonight. But you can vote on what type of wedding they want, until I say what chapter the wedding going to be. I don't know when I'm going to do the wedding. 

So for Syaoran and Sakura wedding-Chinese 3 votes, Japenese-0, Western- 1, Japanese and Chinese- 1 Eastern-1

Eriol and Tomoyo wedding- Chinese-1, Shinto type, Japenese-1 a, Japanese and, Chinese wedding- 1 western type. Am I confusing anyone with this little chart?

Well that's it; domo arigoto.

Lets get on with the next chapter!

**Disclaimer**: This doesn't belong to me. Blah, blah, blah. Unless you believe I am one of the Fab Four.

Chapter 5 Pre-wedding picture 

*Around 4:30*

Sakura woke up feeling warm, and then realized that Syaoran was there. She jumped a bit at seeing the amber eyes stare sleepily back at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you up," Sakura whispered to him.

"Don't worry about it," Syaoran told her softly.

"Okay…why you still here, I mean-" 

Syaoran put his finger on her lips. "Don't worry about it just close your eyes and I will be here in the morning," Syaoran said, holding her tighter.

"Okay. I trust you," she said, kissing him on the cheek before she fell asleep again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Around the same time at Tomoyo's house*

Tomoyo tried to slip out of Eriol's arms.

"Where you trying to slip off to?" 

"Oh, nowhere," Tomoyo lied.

"You're lying, you know."

"Well, I just wanted to start on Sakura's kimono." 

"You know, you need to relax. Just go to sleep, you have plenty of time tomorrow." 

"Fine…oyasumi…" Tomoyo said sleepily, drifting off to sleep.

"Oyasumi."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*10:00 A.M in Hong Kong*

"Gu-mu, he's not answering his phone." a ruby-eyed girl said

"Don't worry about it. He might be…sleeping," replied Li Yelan.

"It's 9:00 in Japan."

"Meiling, just be patient." 

"Hai…demo, if he don't answer his phone soon I'm going to kill him when I get to Japan," Meiling mumbled.

"Meiling…go finish packing now, then go call him." 

"Hai, gu-mu." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

*In Japan at Sakura's house*

"Arigoto for the breakfast, Kinomoto-san, but I have to go. Ja," Syaoran said

"Bye. Gaki."

"Touya," Fujitaka said, "Good bye _Li_."

"Bye Syaoran," Sakura said, a smile on her face as she watched the familiar exchange.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

*At Syaoran house*

"Hello Wei-san… how long you been here?" 

"I just got back from England an hour ago," he said putting his stuff up.

"How was it?"

"It was fine and Kaho-san asked about you to."

"Oh," he paused, "Wei, I need your opinion on something." 

"Syaoran-sama, is it about Sakura-san?" asked Wei. 

"Hai… I asked her to marry me two days ago and she…she accepted. Do you think that I'm rushing it?"

"Syaoran-sama. I think that it's up to you two. You asked and she accepted. If it counts, I think that you're not rushing it." 

"Yeah thanks, Wei." 

"Begging your pardon, Syaoran-sama, but the visit has caught up on me. I shall be in my room, you may knock or call at anytime if you need me." Wei bowed, leaving the room

"Wei, you don't need to be so formal. Sleep well."

Syaoran lied down on the couch, relaxing… an hour later the phone rang.

"Moshi moshi, this is Li Syaoran speaking." 

"Syaoran! How have you been doing in Japan?" the familiar voice seemed relieved, and Syaoran knew instantly who it was.

"Alright, Meiling, how things are in Hong Kong?"

"Nothing much. I've been trying to call you all morning-where-were-you?"

"Over at Sakura's house, why were you trying to call me?" 

"To tell you that I'm coming there in," there was a slight pause, "two days and were coming there to live for a few months." Meiling finished rapidly.

"Oh, how long are a few months?"

"Oh about twelve months." Meiling said

"A year. A whole year."

"What, you don't want to see me?"

"No! It's just…oh shut up, you know what I mean perfectly well. We still have your old room."

"Oh yeah, my boyfriend staying for two weeks also." 

"What?! You two aren't staying here in the same…" 

"He's staying at the hotel. Mou who knows..." Meiling said before thinking what would happen.

"And you were talking about me," Syaoran grumbled

"Well, your mother wants to talk with you, here," Meiling said handing the phone to Yelan

"Hello Xiao Lang. How is Japan?" 

"It's alright. How are things in Hong Kong?" 

"Everything is fine here too…so did anything happen?"

"Yeah I, um, asked Sakura to marry me and, um, she said yes."

"Ah the card mistress. Good, or the Elders would have had an assassin on your back. So did you decided what type of wedding you two are going to have?" 

Syaoran nearly fell over from the lack of concern in his mother's voice. "No, not yet."

"Take your time, we have everything ready here anyway. I will keep in touch. Ja." Yelan said

"Ja..." Syaoran hung up the phone, confused. _Ready…anyway?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

*In Hong Kong* 

"Who was that?" said Fuutie.

"That was your brother."

"Really? What did he said?" This time Xiefa jumped into the conversation.

"He said that he was getting married to the card mistress."

"Really! Just like…that?" Fanren, the most systematic, looked about ready to faint.

"Our little brother is getting married!" Feimei said. Well, ano, squealed. 

"And he didn't tell me?! I'll talk to him later. I am so talking to him. I'm going to talk his baka ear off!" Meiling walked upstairs to her room, still muttering to the wall. 

"I can't wait till the wedding it's going to be so kawaii!" Fuutie said 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

*Back in Japan*

"I'm so glad that I didn't talk to my sisters. I don't think my ears could handle it. In the mean while, I might as well get some rest before going to Tomoyo's house…I hope she don't have that camera," he snorted, "who am I kidding?" Smiling, he laid back down on the couch and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

*At Sakura's house*

"Hey Kero-chan," Sakura said.

"Did you get me anything to eat?"

"Kero-chan, they already know about you so why don't _you_ go down there?" Sakura asked.

"I was asleep," Kero said, "I was up last night and I finally beat that game!" 

Sakura sweat dropped. _Where does all this energy go when it's time to work? _

"C'mon I'll make you a bowl of pudding," she said.

"Can I get chocolate pudding?" Kero asked

"Of course." 

*5 minutes later.*

"Where do you store it all?" Sakura said in amazement.

"What do you mean?" Kero asked.

"Oh never mind."

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-san, Kero-san," said a new voice.

"Yukito-san! What are you doing here?" Sakura said.

"Oh just paying To-ya a visit."

"He's asleep right now, want me to make you anything to eat?" 

"Iie, arigato."

"Okay, because I think Kero going to eat it all."

"Hey, what does that mean?"

"Oh nandemonai," Sakura said while Yukito laughed softly in the background.

"So…Sakura…I heard that you and Li-kun are getting married," 

"Yep." 

"Well I told you that you would find your number one." 

"And you were right."

Sakura looked around, only to see Kero in the refrigerator. "Kero if you wanted something to eat you could have asked."

"Well you were talking to Tsukishiro-san, and I didn't want to interrupt." 

"Well, that's new…what do you want to eat now?"

"Nothing now."

Sakura was about to say something back to Yukito, but the sound of the phone interrupted.

"Gomen ne, but I have to answer the phone."

"Don't worry about it."

"Moshi moshi, this is Kinomoto Sakura speaking." 

"Moshi moshi, Sakura-san, Tomoyo just was going paranoid and wanted to remind you to come over today," Eriol said.

"Tell her hai, I still remember."

"Hai." 

"Eriol, can you tell me what the surprise is going to be? Pleeease?" Sakura tried wheedling.

"Iie, gomen, demo I can't help you. I promised Tomoyo." 

"Mou…not even one little hint?" Sakura whined

"No, the only way you can know is if you can read minds," Eriol said, immediately regretting his words.

"That just gave me a great idea," Sakura said mischievously.

"Well, what do you know, I have to do something! Talk to you later," Eriol said hanging up the phone. Even if his not-quite daughter didn't know how to formally read minds, he wouldn't be surprised if some strong, pink magic tried to bash its way into his head any moment now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

*At Tomoyo house*

"Did you call her?" Tomoyo asked

"Yeah. Are you sure that he is going to like this?"

"Of course he will."

"Long as you don't bring that camera I think that he is going to be alright." 

"I sure do miss it sometime," Tomoyo said, pretending to be sad.

"Don't dote on it," there was a pause, "But are you sure they're going to like it?"

"I'm sure of it, you worry to much."

"Because I have to."

"Let me do that." 

"Then you'll get wrinkles."

"You know that's an old wives tale."

"Well how did I get into it again?"  

"Because you broke off a dinner date, and you said that you will make it up."

"How about I make it up?"

"You already are, so don't worry about it."

"It's cold out here, let's go inside. Somewhere warm."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, a café!" she hurried over, dragging Eriol with her, "Can I get a cappuccino?"

"And can I get a decaf coffee?"

"Sure be with you in a minute. Please have a seat at the table by the window."

"It sure is snowing a lot," Tomoyo said, looking out the windows

"I'm kind of glad that it isn't raining…as cold as this is."

"But I enjoy the rain it can be so calm and peaceful."

"I know."

"Here is your coffee and cappuccino," The waitress said, clearly bored numb in her thin pants and white shirt.

"Arigato. Cappuccino…I do believe that I'm addicted to them." They both sipped their hot drinks in silence, relishing the soft sound that often accompanies a snowfall.

"You know that Christmas is around the corner," Eriol said.

Tomoyo smiled. "Can't wait."

"It kind of makes you feel like a child, right?"

"There used to be nothing quite as rewarding as waking up my parents at the crack of dawn on Christmas, to open presents…so Eriol what have you got me for Christmas?"

"Nothing," Eriol said with a teasing smirk

"What do you mean, nothing?"

"That's what I got you."

"Oh, you _are_ mean, just like Li-kun says," Tomoyo said, pretending to pout (and succeeding quite well, in Eriol's eyes). 

"Knowing what you got will ruin the surprise, you know."

"I know. Okaa-san used to say that, and guess what?" she shook her head, "I still hate it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

*Syaoran and Sakura*

Sakura knocked on the door

"Who is it?" said a voice from within.

"It's me, Sakura." 

"Hai, wait a second…Konbawa, Sakura." d

Sakura smiled. "Konbawa, Syaoran, ready?"

"We still have some time left."

"Yeah, what do you know, I'm early."

 "Someone call the press!" Syaoran joked

Sakura could feel a smiled breaking out on her face, and she did nothing to stop it.

"Now you can never say that I'm not funny," Syaoran said, with an air much like a small child saying, "I told you so." 

"Oh yes I can. You, Li Xiao Lang, are not funny."

"Want to bet?"

"What have you got planned?" Sakura said, backing away from Syaoran. Slowly. That's when she realized what he was about to do.

"N-n-no fair." Sakura said, laughing as he mercilessly tickled her.

"All's fair in love and war," he jeered, very much enjoying it.

"H-hai! You win, you win," Sakura said, between laughs.

"Say it," he said playfully.

"You are funny. Hai? I said it," Sakura said, pretending to wipe a tear.

"There, was that hard?" Syaoran asked, relenting and pulling her up.

"Hai," Sakura said, smiling all too like Eriol, "And I take it back." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

*Back at the café *

"We should be heading back now." Eriol said

"_Should _be…we have like thirty minutes." 

"We have a while then."

"And knowing Sakura she'll be late." 

"Yeah." 

"Well let's have a little time to ourselves then." 

"You know we aren't married yet," Eriol joked. 

"Get your mind out the gutter! You are the last person I thought that would make that kind of joke," Tomoyo said, hitting Eriol on the chest.

"What, it was a joke," Eriol exclaimed, not seeing her jest.

"Let's go then, and not do anything."

Eriol stood up, pulling out her chair. Pressing his lips to her hand for a second, he looked at her. "I won't."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

"Let's go over to Tomoyo's house," said Syaoran.

"Yeah, they probably have been waiting for us for a while."

"You driving?"  

"No, I walked over here." Sakura said sarcastically. 

"Alright," he looked slightly apprehensive, "I hope she don't have that trademark camera."

"Or costumes." 

"I think she's the reason why I'm allergic to cameras." Syaoran joked

"I say it once I'll say it again, you are not funny."

"Oh, fair maiden, you could hurt a vulnerable knight's feelings like that," Syaoran said pretending to be hurt and pressing her hand to his heart. 

Sakura couldn't help it. She giggled, and within seconds both of them were almost rolling on the floor in laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

*Ten minutes later.  Tomoyo and Eriol are there. For anyone wondering*

"Okay. Tomoyo. What have you got planned?" Sakura said

"Well there is the ancient Chinese marriage fortune teller…" Tomoyo said 

"What?" His expression was difficult to read, and Eriol mistook it for apprehension.

"It might be interesting," Eriol said

"Yeah, and I already paid for it, so you have to do it," Tomoyo said

"Hiiragizawa. Daidouji. Let me get this straight. The most accurate fortune teller in existence and the richest household on earth are telling me these things?"

"Li, it's only a fortune teller." Tomoyo look confused, but she tried to talk anyway.

"No, it's just that…mama wanted to do this. For Sakura and I. Why won't you and Eriol go?" 

"You know, Tomoyo, let's take it," Eriol said, determined.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

On the way there, in the car

"I'm kind of excited about this." Sakura said

"I'm not." Syaoran said

"Oh, will you stop being so grumpy, not like something bad going to happen." Sakura said

"That's what I'm afraid of." Syaoran said

"Huh, what do you mean?" Sakura asked

"Nothing, just thinking out loud." Syaoran said

"Well what usually happens there." Sakura asked

"Nothing much really." Syaoran said

"So what type of marriage we're going to have?" Sakura asked

"I don't know I mean we could have like a Western, Chinese, or Japanese type." Syaoran suggested

"Hard choices." Sakura said

"Yeah, hey look we there." Syaoran said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Pretty nice building she got here." Sakura said

"Yeah, I wonder how many people she scam for this." Syaoran joked

"Syaoran." She said firmly while giggling

"It was a joke." Syaoran said

The fortuneteller walks in the room. She looks like she was in her early 30's blue eyes and dark brown hair. 

"Well hello there, you must be the couple that Ms. Daidouji was talking about." The fortune telling said

"Hai, if you talking about Tomoyo." Sakura said

"Well I suppose the scowling one is your fiancée?" The fortuneteller said

"Yeah, he'll be alright in a while he's just mad." Sakura said

"Oh how rude of me my name is Ryu Shu Fang." Shu Fang (A/n surname then first name.)

"Hmm kind; gentle and sweet." S+S said at the same time (That what it actually mean)

"I see you know your Chinese well." Shu Fang

"Yeah well my name is Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura said

"And my name is Li Syaoran." Syaoran said

"Li, Li oh yes, I heard that name before." Shu Fang

"Yeah." Syaoran said chuckling nervously

"Well let's go." Shu Fang

"You look quite young for a fortune teller." Syaoran said

"Well don't let looks fool you." Shu Fang

"Well when your birthday." Shu Fang

"Mine April 1st." Sakura said

"July 13th." Syaoran said

"Ok let me check the dates and see do they match." Shu Fang said

"Okay." Sakura said

"Well Ryu- Chan, how long you been in fortune telling?" Syaoran asked

"Well my family have been doing it for centuries, but I been doing it for years." Shu Fang said

"Oh it seems interesting." Sakura said 

"Yeah it is. Well what do you know, they match perfectly." Shu Fang said

"Well is there anything else?" Sakura asked

"Yep, pick a date for it." Shu Fang

"I'm going to kill her when I got out of here." Syaoran grumbled

"Well you never know what can happen, trust me I've seen strange things." Shu Fang said

_"Trust me, I've seen strange things."_ Syaoran thought

"Well a good date for this is March 25." Shu Fang said (A/n all the things that Chinese marriage there, I don't know if it is accurate or not, I made up the date, and for to see if the letters match in a Chinese wedding certain letters make up the words for to see if the partners are comparable with each other I don't know if that accurate either, so be mad at me if it is. Thank you)

"Well it does sounds like a good time." Sakura said (Wait March 25 that's Meiling birthday I haven't even realized it when I typed it.)

"Yeah and that is Meiling's birthday." Syaoran said

"Yeah it is." Sakura said

"Well here a little something I always do to young couples. I like to tell people what their future is going to be." Shu Fang said

"All right, I'm all for it." Sakura said

"Yeah it sounds interesting." Syaoran said

"What you finally believing in this." Sakura said

"Well not really." He said

"Well let's see let me find my tarot cards. Okay I found them well lets see. Hmm you two have a very interesting future in front of you." Shu Fang said drawing the cards 

"Yeah, what is it?" Sakura asked

"It seems like it would be test to tell if you are true to your heart." Shu Fang said

"Huh, what do you mean about that?" Syaoran said

"Wait I'm not finish yet very interesting, it seems like this here someone is going to try and break up your love, what do you know it just stops there. Very unusual."  Shu Fang said 

Syaoran and Sakura look at each other worriedly

"This is interesting, well I guess this is a warning to you two." Shu Fang said

"I guess it is, I wonder what is it." Syaoran said

"Well I guess that is it, ja." Shu Fang said

"Yeah bye thank for your services." Sakura said

"Yeah, thanks." Syaoran said

"Don't worry about it." Shu fang said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They walk out the cars. Now they are in the car

"You think that is true." Sakura asked

"Well, I don't know." Syaoran said

"Well might as go to Tomoyo house, but don't tell them about the last part." Sakura said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

At Tomoyo's house

"Hey there." Sakura said

"So how was it?" Tomoyo asked

"Well it was very interesting." Sakura said

_"Syaoran help me out you know I'm a terrible lair." _Sakura thought

"Well tell me what happened." Tomoyo said

_"I know if we do somehow get away with it, I know Eriol will sense something."_ Syaoran thought

"Well she checked our signs and told us a good day to have our wedding." Sakura said

_"Okay what is it they hiding, hey know they're terrible liar, well I'll let it go by this time."_ Eriol thought

"And the strange thing is its on Meiling birthday." Syaoran said 

"Well I know you hiding something from us so what is it." Tomoyo said

"Oh its nothing really." Sakura lied

"You are one of the worst lairs I know." Tomoyo said

"Okay well she did a little tarot reading…" As Sakura and Syaoran explained

"Oh really, well I'm sure that you can overcome it." Tomoyo said

"Sakura may I see your cards right quick?" Eriol asked

"Yeah, how come." She said handing the card to him

"Well as you remember you use the cards as tarot card also." Eriol said pulling from the deck

"Yeah I forgot." Sakura said

"Well I hate to tell you, but she's right." Eriol said

Well they spend a couple of hours talking and joking around

"Hoe, its getting late I better go now, ja ne." Sakura said

"Yeah I better go to, I'll drive you home." Syaoran said

"Okay." Sakura said

"Well that was an interesting visit." Syaoran said

"Yeah, do you think that Ryu-Chan was right?" Sakura asked

"Sakura, don't worry about it, okay." Syaoran said

"I yes I know…" Sakura said

"Sakura, you worry too much okay, what will happen just happen. We'll just try and make things better when it happens." Syaoran said

"Okay, thanks for making me a little happier. Bye Syao-kun see you tomorrow." Sakura said getting out the car

_"Syao-kun I didn't heard that in a while."_ Syaoran thought

"Bye Cherry Blossom." Syaoran said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 You honestly think that I forgot Meiling she was going to make her appearance in the last chapter but I changed it.

I would like to thank my beta Wicherwill for some of the humorous things you saw up there. Because I can not type like that. Arigoto. You're a tenshi. Beside if I could type like that, I wouldn't need one. I would like to thank my friend moon for prereading this. Arigoto If this chapter is boring. Because I got lazy while writing this chapter. So if it is I'm so sorry. Well people I need to know what type of wedding they should have. You got three choices Japanese, Chinese, or a Western type. Well I beat my own deadline with time to spare. The date now is Aug 2nd but you will see it in a few days. Well those of you who are also reading Rivals and Lovers I need to work on that one, because I didn't open it . Thank goodness before I got in that laziness spell I got a lot of pages done on that one. Well hopefully I'll get out of it pretty soon. Or it'll be three months before you see the next chapter. Well I'm going to change my penname in a few days, so if you see Amazonian Amine Queen, that's me, but I'll still sign as Anime Queen. I just wanted to let you know ahead of time. If you want me to e-mail you when the next chapter comes out, please tell me just say it email me, and I'll do the rest. Plus if you want to add my to your aol, msn, yahoo, or icq list tell me your screen name, because I would like to meet new people. Well until next time, I'll be affectingly known as.

~Anime Queen~

Even though my penname will be different. Lol. ^_^


	7. Hello Meiling

Hello everybody, Anime Queen back. Well, did you like my last chapter?  Some of the humorous things you saw were from my beta. I'm still laughing at what she wrote.

Demo, I still need to know what wedding they should have. I know you tired of me saying this, but this is too much for an author! Lol, gomen for that. But mostly I'm a horrible writer. But I try, at least that important. Oh yeah if you ever wonder why Eriol is always over Tomoyo's house, he not living with her, he's just over there most of the time. Well let me count the votes and do the thank yous.

wicherwill: don't worry about it. As long you can tell me what I'm doing wrong, I'm genki. This is my beta. What I do without her. How did I manage without her? 

Moon: Thank for prereading this fic! A Chinese type wedding… Why is that the popular type? Well thank you!!! 

Julia and Tania: Well as long as you reviewed, I'm happy. Well I can't tell you too much about this, I give would away the plot for the later half. In a way I guess it is. I don't know about the ceremony, because I might be too lazy to write it in. But it sounds very, very interesting. You know something I love getting reviews from them, they make me feel like a good writer. ^_^ Well a Japanese type, let's see we might have that type.

Angelyuy15: Don't worry about it, I going to keep writing. Hey, someone liked my writing!

Starsakura: She is going to kill me if I don't update soon. Wait, if you kill me then you're never get the next chapter. I got an ace up my sleeve there. Well thanks. But there might be some action in it. Might.

Digininga: Well I can't tell you that. But I can tell you this yes they will get together. And it's against my honor to quit a story.

CherryYingFaBlossom: Thanks for tha, I need to know that. Well hope to see you more

Scene change ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Italics if someone thinking

Quotation marks "" Someone talking

Okay let me get on.

Disclaimer- All mistakes you see here is solely the fault of my beta wicherwill.

Wichy: What did you say?!

AAQ: Nothing, just joking.

Wichy: Okay…*suspicious glares*

Corporate lawyer: Anime Queen isn't you forgetting something?

AAQ: Iie, I don't think so.

Corporate lawyer: Do you want a lawsuit?

AAQ: A law can wear a suit?

Corporate lawyer: Okay, let me call CLAMP. And Nelvana.

AAQ: I'm just joking, so sue me for joking around.

Corporate lawyer: I'm about to.

AAQ (Sarcastically): Gomen for joking.

The REAL Disclaimer: I do not own a thing except my gamecube, computer, and other things. There you happy. *Now breaking down in tears*

Chapter 7

Hello Meiling

(At the airport in Hong Kong)

"Oh Meiling, we're going to miss you so much!" Fuutie said, squeezing her.

"Well don't you and Ryu do anything we wouldn't like while you're there," Xiafa said with a little wink

"What do you take us for?" Meiling responded a bit surprised.

"We all know what it's like to be young," Fei Mei chimed in.

"What are you saying that we're old ladies?!" Faren said indigantly.

"Well, maybe we are…" Fuutie said.

Yelan looked at her four daughters, currently engaged in a catfight. "Meiling, you might as well go before someone calls security." 

"Yeah, maybe I should." Meiling eyed her cousins warily.

A young man walked up to the group. He looked about 19 or 20, with dark brown hair that had been cut with the intention of being neat. His crystal blue eyes matched his old blue jeans, white shirt, and black jacket that hung loosely on his thin, lean frame. 

"Hey, isn't anyone going to say good bye to me?" Ryu asked

They all went on with their business.

"Okay, I definitely don't feel loved," Ryu thought.

"We're just joking." Fuutie said.

"A little joke with you four can go on for eternity."

"You're going to be late…have a good trip," Yelan cut in.

"Don't worry, we will."

"Flight A102 to Tokyo, Japan is now boarding first class. I repeat flight A102 to Tokyo, Japan is now boarding first class."

"Bye, I'll call you when we get there." Meiling said, hugging her aunt.

"Ryu, the elders said that you can stay in Japan as long as Meiling is there." Yelan said over Meiling's shoulder.

"That's great…well, see you later."

"Now, I'll finally have to somehow tell me about that Ying Fa and Xiao Lang getting married," Yelan muttered to herself, walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

(Meanwhile in Japan)

"C'mon can't I get one kiss?" Syaoran said playfully to Sakura, currently sitting on his lap on the couch.

"No, you can't." She attempted to keep a straight face and failed miserably.

"Aw, you're going to break my heart."

"I don't want to break your heart…maybe I should give you one," Sakura mused.

(Who's that?)

"Why did I do to get a maybe, fair maiden? What has a knight done to get a maybe?" He put on a fake British accent.

"You don't know what the maybe is?"

"What do I have bad breath?" 

"Iie, bad jokes."

"You have broken my heart." He said, clutching his heart and pretending to be hurt.

"Oh no…what can I do to heal it?" 

"A kiss would be great."

(Oh now he's about to kiss Sakura.)

"Hmm…okay!"

They lean in closer

(restraint…)

Closer…

(restraint…)

Closer…

(…)

Closer… 

(forget it)

And closer until…

"Hey gaki! What are you doing to my imouto?!" Touya yelled, barging in.

"Don't you have at life?!" Syaoran yelled back, genuinely irritated.

"As a matter of fact I do. Keeping Sakura away from you."

"I'm about to go to the kitchen. Kitchen, right," Sakura muttered, backing away from the fight, "let's see…get all the knives, forks, can openers, anything that can be use as a weapon. Which is everything in the kitchen. Oh, don't forget the medicine cabinet! Lovely. In the meanwhile, let the glaring matching begin."

"Baka," Syaoran grumbled

"Gaki," Touya replied, cracking his knuckles.

"What did you call me?!"

"What did you just say?!"

(Delayed reaction.)

From the other room, Sakura resisted the urge to bang her head against the counter."Oh yeah, I forgot. The most dangerous weapon of all, the human body. Hey, can't we just get along?" She raised her voice as she poked her head into the living room, sweatdropping.

"I'm going upstairs," Touya said, going upstairs.

"And I'm starving," Kero called out while coming down the stairs.

"Konbawa, Kero-chan," Sakura greeted him.

"Oi, stuffed animal."

"Konbawa, Sakura-san, gaki," Kero responded casually as he passed by them.

"Okay, now that was strange." Sakura said

"Well, it wasn't strange enough for him not to throw an insult," Syaoran retorted.

"I guess so. Think he's just really hungry?" 

"Hmm. Didn't you forget something?"

"Iie, nope, I don't think so, what?"

"My kiss."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Somewhere in the air between Hong Kong and Japan.)

"Ryu, could you stop that please?" Meiling mumbled sleepily, refusing to open her eyes.

"Stop what? I'm not-" Ryu stopped, watching bemusedly as Meiling's hand searched out his head.

"If that's not you, then you're here, you eechi," Meiling said, hitting the man to her left who was soundly asleep. 

"Ah, miss, gomen nasai. Demo, what did I do?" The old man asked kindly, watching with interest as Meiling turned a bright red colour.

"Meiling, that wasn't me, and he was asleep!" Ryu hissed.

"Well if that wasn't you, then why did you lie?" Meiling turned, yelling at him.

"No, I didn't lie. If I remember my exact words was 'Stop what? I'm not-. And then I was going to say 'I'm not doing anything', so I didn't lie."

Meiling hits him on the head… hard.

"Itai! That hurt." Ryu moaned, rubbing his head.

"You deserve it."

"What if I got a brain hemorrhage?" he said, whining a bit.

"You're thickskulled, you'll survive."

"It takes a strong man to be with her," the old man thought, and then smiled kindly as she turned to him.

"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Li Meiling." 

"Mine's Shu Ryu Jun."

"Fujimaia Satoshi des. Please to meet you." 

"I'm so sorry about…that. You can hit my boyfriend as hard as you want." Meiling said eagerly.

"No, I don't think the handsome man needs any more punishment," he said chuckling.

"Whew." Ryu said, smiling.

"What brings you to Tokyo?" Satoshi asked, mildly curious about the lady with a temper like fire.

"Well, we're going to visit…actually, we're staying at my girlfriend's cousin house. Visiting family and whatnot." 

"Ano, Ryu, I told Syaoran that you were staying at a hotel," Meiling quickly explained, trying to hush it up-

"NANI?! But I don't have enough money for a hotel that long!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

(Tomoyo's house) 

"Eriol, why didn't you wake me up?" Tomoyo said, rummaging through her closet looking for a suitable day dress.

"I just got here, how could I wake you up?"

"You could have called me," she pointed out, picking a lavender short sleeve shirt with 99% angel/1% devil on it, with a dark blue denim jacket and black blue jeans bellbottoms.

"If I was sleeping how could I call you?"

"How did you get here so fast then?"

"I'm a guy. Don't quite care about this hair and makeup junk."

"Good point."

"Well, um, I'm going to leave you to your privacy then," he said, walking out of the room and closing the door.

"Arigato!"

(1 hour later.)

"Okay, I'm ready! How I look?" Tomoyo said, spinning around like a model showing Eriol her outfit.

"I'm at a lost of words. You look amazing, stupendous, incredible, gorgeous…"

"Ha ha, funny. You are going to the fabric store with me, right?" 

"W-well, why you need more fabric?" 

"I still need to make an obi for the kimonos…"

"Okay. Your call…" he said, slightly unnerved by her maniac look.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

(At the airport an hour later)

Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura, knowing full well that she was cold ni the airport. 

"She should be here any moment now…thanks for coming with me."

"No problem. Oh, look, she's here! Meiling, over here! No, not there!" she giggled as Meiling came rushing over, her hair all out of place, "Don't tell me that you forgot all about us!"

"Nope, Ryu here got lost, don't ask how."

"Ryu! I see you're still in one piece, but how you got that bruise?" Syaoran asked.

"Don't ask. Long story," Ryu muttered, wincing as he touched the blue spot.

"Where are Tomoyo and Eriol?" Meiling asked, looking around for the telltale camera.

"They called me saying that they, well Tomoyo, is buying fabric to finish up the kimonos for tonight's festival," Sakura explained, sweatdropping.

"It's tonight? I haven't got anything to wear! Where I Ryu buy me one? You need one too, Ryu."

"Well I could borrow one of Eriol's… or Syaoran's."

"Well, you could do that, but I doubt that I could fit into either of yours. I hope Tomoyo made me one...elders are not going to be happy if I have to charge a kimono to the Li accounts…"

"Mostly likely she'll have one on her. I wouldn't be that surprised."

"Sooner we get there, the sooner we'll know. Move people, before I turn this into some mobile service, charging by the minute on how much you talk," Syaoran joked, leading the way to the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(2 hours later at Tomoyo's house)

"Meiling, what took you so long? I missed you!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she was hugging Meiling.

"I missed you too! It's been a whole year!" 

"Yes, Ryu, I missed you too. You're looking better…I might just dump Eriol and get you as an fiancée," Tomoyo said coyly.

"Tomoyo, you may be my best friend and all, but this knucklehead is mine only," Meiling said, squeezing him tightly.

"Meiling, dear, I'm happy you love me, but I need… air… badly…" he choked, turning blue.

"Oh, sorry," she said, not at all sorry as the color started returning.

"Tomoyo, you'd dump me for…him? Honestly who'll treat you like I do?" Eriol said, drawing on his gentlemanly charms.

"Well…I do have the looks, the charms, and the intelligence. Huh. I can't see why not," Ryu pointed out, a smile threatening to break out on his face.

"But really? I couldn't dump him for anyone, I love him too much."

"I do too," Eriol said, as he kissed her on the cheek.

"What are we missing here? I can't put my finger…oh, I know. Okay,  Tomoyo, where's the video camera at?" Meiling glanced around, paranoid, while trying to find the camera™.

"That's a very good question-" Tomoyo stopped as someone knocked on the door, "hold up, I'll be there in a minute. Sakura! Where's Syaoran, I just finished making his yukata."

"He's at home, he said he had to finish something," she replied, putting down her purse.

"Ah, the ever so beautiful Kinomoto Sakura!" Ryu proclaimed, walking up to her and giving her a hug.

"The ever so charming Shu Ryu Jun! Welcome back."

Meiling snorted. "You know ever dearest cousin Syaoran is going to have your neck if he hears you say that."

"Well, I can handle him…I mean, he'll only agree with me…"

"What does that mean?" Meiling said, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh nothing. Dear," Ryu said, walking slowly away from an angry Meiling. He flushed as everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"Well, Ryu, I can't vouch for you if Syaoran gets on your tail," Eriol said, holding a laugh in.

"Well, I can handle him myself."

"And after you hurt him, I'll come after you myself!" Sakura playfully threatened.

"Word of advice: never mess with an angry Sakura. The results can be dangerous." Eriol smiled at her.

"Eriol, I thought you were nicer than that. After all, Syaoran is supposed to be the one you torture all the time."

"Oh, well, I got the second best thing."   

"And here I was, always thinking you were the one with the charms," Ryu sighed, shaking his head.

"I do, but it wouldn't be fun acting like a gentleman all the time."

"So that's what happened. You acted like an gentleman for all these years just to have me! I feel so ashamed," Tomoyo said, half-joking and half-pouting.

Ryu sat down on the couch. "I hope you two didn't do anything on this couch."

"What do you mean…" Eriol and Tomoyo said before they both realized what Ryu meant. 

"Ryu, how can you say something like that, we don't even live together." 

"Well, tell that to a million or so couples."

"Meiling, how can you deal with him?"

"That's a question that'll never be answered." 

The two couples had spend hours talking, laughing, and joking with each other, but soon their visit had come to an end

"Oh. S'late. Sleepy. We go now," Ryu said, half asleep.

"Yeah, you're right."

"I better go too. I'm afraid that Naruku will 'feed'…cough force cough…Spinel to eat sweet again, and I'm still repairing his room from the last time. Goodbye, Tomoyo," he said, giving her a kiss on the lips as he got up.

"Eriol, please stay. Meiling and Ryu are about to go and I'll be by myself," Tomoyo whined.

"Yeah she might have little 'surprise'," Ryu said, half-drunk.

"Let me take him home. He gets funny when he's sleepy. Starts making really bad jokes."

"Sorry Tomoyo, but as much as I want to stay, I practically live here. So, fair maiden, can I bid you adieu without a tear?" he said with one of his charming smiles.

"Only if you promise to come back."

"Then it's a deal."

"Oh, that was so sweet. If my knight wasn't drunk, then he'd be accompanying me…c'mon now, let me accompany this knight home, for he seem a little tired. Bye you two," Meiling said, opening the door for Ryu.

"Goodbye, now," he said with a tipsy wave of his hand.

"Bye, I will not call you when I get home, so don't wait up. I don't want to see bags under those beautiful amethyst eyes. Although you're beautiful no matter how much you sleep."

"Flatterer. Go straight home before I blame you for those future bags."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

(Day after, at Tomoyo house, three hours before the Kimono Festival)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh Sakura, you look so kaiwaii in your kimono! Pink and green is your color," Tomoyo said, in her usual 'kaiwaii mode' 

"Iie, Tomoyo, it was your skill at sewing that did it."

"But Sakura, it's the model that make the clothes, not anybody can do this," she said, looking critically at the green silk with embroidered pink petals which looked like they were still falling from the heavens.

"Tomoyo, you look kireii too…I mean, even Eriol would blush at the sight of you," she said, admiring her beige kimono with a magnolia design, which seemed to flow as she moved gracefully across the room to her mirror.

"Now your hair! What shall I do?" she pondered, with her finger on her chin looking at her real-life dummy.

"Nothing too drastic. Hopefully."

"Iie. Unless you call a Japanese bun drastic," she said absentmindedly, with one rubber band in her mouth and another few on each of her wrists.

"Tomoyo?"

"Hai…?"

"Where's Eriol? Usually he would be here, either saying something smart, romantic, or sarcastic about how long it takes for girls to get ready."

"He's with Syaoran and Ryu…. he said that he couldn't stand being bored by my 'incessant fussing'. Honestly…Sakura, did you brush your hair with the long bristled brush? I didn't think so…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(3 hours later, at the Kimono Festival)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh they have more stuff here than last year! Look at that store's kimonos, so kireii! I wouldn't mind having some if that sushi either… What can I do first?" Sakura bounced on the balls on the balls of her sandals, nearly falling in her haste to take in everything at once.

"Whoa, Sakura pace yourself and calm down. I'm getting tired just listening to you," Ryu said, helping her to stand.

"You an old man, that's why," Meiling joked.

"I'm as healthy as I'll ever be. Besides, it's an expression."

"Anybody want to find Yamazaki and Mihara?" Syaoran asked, effectively breaking up what could have been another spat.

"Sure. I need to hear a good story," Ryu said, while everyone nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(6 minutes later)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yamazaki, Chiharu! Where were you?" Sakura hobbled over to her long time friends.

"We just got here, since someone here forgot to wake me up. No names, Yamazaki."

"I said I'm sorry. What else can I say?"

"Nothing more, I guess."

"Oh, have you guys heard why we have the Kimono Festival in the exact same spot year after year?" Yamazaki asked, his finger™ up in the air.

"Because it's too expensive to find another location?" Syaoran offered.

"Iie…During the Muromachi era – that's during the period of the warring states, Kinomoto-san – a samurai warrior promised his girlfriend, in this exact spot, that when he came back from war he would marry her. However, their relationship had to be kept a secret, since it was against the code of the samurai to marry or be tied down. The young samurai warrior expected to win much praise, since he had perfected a battle technique that would leave the enemy helpless.

"The girl agreed, she said that she would move close to this spot. She said that she would come under the very tree we are standing under every full moon until he came back. With a tearful farewell, the samurai left to the battlefront. The girl stayed true to her promise: she waited months, years, decades for her fiancée to come back, coming every full moon, in rain or shine, to this very spot.

"It was this very exact spot where she found out, many years later, that a jealous samurai had killed his fiancée just as he was coming back for their wedding. So, they have the Kimono Festival right here, year after year, in hope that young engaged couples will understand the sanctity of marriage. And for those with broken hearts, they can come here to grieve like the young lady did so many years ago." When he finished, a ringing silence hung throughout the crowd that had gathered. For once he didn't hear 'LIES, ALL LIES.' 

After a brief pause, Sakura spoke up. "Yamazaki, I'm tempted to ask, is this a true story?" Everyone laughed a bit, and the moment was gone.

"Well, of course it is," he answer back, pretending to be hurt.

"For the first time he's not lying; it's true. It was in a book I read before," Chiharu explained, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well what do you know, Takashi-san, there might be a storyteller under there," Ryu said, patting him on the back.

"But how did you know about the legend? I mean, I think that you just got off on a lucky break…" Eriol whispered to him.

"I did know about it, or it wouldn't have gone so well."

"Well if Takashi knew it or not is a mystery for the ages," Ryu said wisely.

"Oh! I love this booth… can you come with me Syaoran?" Sakura asked him with puppy dog eyes.

"Aww…since you have those eyes there, I can't say no..."

They walked over to a little goldfish booth. "Let me try first," he said, grabbing the net. He jabbed it into the bowl, then looked surprised when it snapped.

"Nani?! I had it, and I swear that it stuck its tongue out at me," he grumbled to a laughing Sakura, "I'm not lying."

"Hai, hai…let me try. Maybe its going to kiss me," she joked as she grab the net.

"If it do, we are going to have a fish fry."

Sakura smiled, then wiped her face as she concentrated on the goldfish. Holding the net delicately in her hands, she nimbly trapped a particularly fast one and plopped it in a bag. After walking away, she glanced at it. "I think I'm going to name it Swimmy."

"Swimmy? What kind of name is…why Swimmy?"

"Because it looks as if it likes to swim a lot."

Syaoran resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He just smiled, but frowned when he say a small boy crying.

"Oh, honey, are you okay? Are you lost? What's your name?" Sakura asked, worried.

"Kenichi. Iie, 'kaa-than workth here. What'th your name?" he innocently asked.

"I'm Syaoran and she's Sakura. Um, kid, what's wrong?" Syaoran clenched his fists a little to relieve some stress. He really couldn't stand crying…

"I can't geth a goldfis and I really wanted one," Kenichi replied, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Oh…here, you can have mine. I don't know if it's a he or she, but the name is Swimmy."

"Really?" when Sakura nodded, Kenichi took the fish with both hands almost reverentially, "arigatho gozaimasu, I really appreciathe it. Oh, Mr. Swimmy, I'm going to thell 'kaa-than abouth the pretty lady. Want to come?" He smiled one last time at Sakura and Syaoran, revealing two missing front teeth.

Sakura couldn't help but smile after the retreating figure. "Don't worry abouth it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Tomoyo and Eriol are walking out from a play)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Urashima Taro was a sad story. I mean, he was this close to living in a dream world with his love, but he has to go and open the box. I mean, didn't she say not to open the box? If you told me not to open a box, I'd think I would trust you…" Eriol said thoughtfully.

"In a way I have to disagree. It's natural really, human temptation would probably kicked in sometime, and you'd wonder what's in the box," Tomoyo answered.

"I suppose so…" there was a pause as both of them contemplated the meaning behind the story, and then Eriol started again. "I like the Wise Old Woman stories though. They're always good. And they give you a reason to listen to me, who is six months and twenty days older than you in this life and hundreds in my last."

"Oh, I know all about that. Besides, you just act like an old man."

"I'm not old, I'm just…" he said looking for a word. Tomoyo paused, realizing the never-ending Clow vs. Eriol torment was rearing its ugly head again. 

"Off."

"Yeah, exactly…hey, that's wrong. I'm the wordy one here…"

"What, you are supposed to help your elders."

"Good one, Tomoyo, so I'll let it slide."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(With Takashi and Chiharu)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, those pot stickers smell good. Did you know that pot stickers were invented by-"

"Yamazaki, I know when you're lying, don't try them on me."

"Well, do you believe me when I tell you I love you?" 

"Yes, I do, why else would I agree to marry you? Last time I checked, I wasn't insane."

"For my money."

Chiharu burst out laughing. "Yes, I'm sure I put up with three obsessive brothers for an inheritance I know you don't have."

"Well it is true…the Yamazaki's have a long line of important and wealthy people, from samurais to warlords, emperors…" he continued lying to his heart's content.

Chiharu sighed a little, not stopping him and just listening to his voice. "He is my little liar, love him or not…too bad I love him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(With Ryu and Meiling)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I never knew this place had so much to offer! The dancers here are so graceful. Unlike some people I know…" Ryu said, watching the dancers perform.

"Since I don't deny my utter lack of gracefulness, I'll be nice. I know, too bad it's ending soon, I'm enjoying this so much!" 

After the applause died down, the M.C. walked out on stage to the microphone. "We thank you for your attendance. It grieves us that now we must leave, but we ask you to join us again tomorrow, as the Kimono Festival continues here."

"That was so good! I really wish they could have done another…" Meiling sighed as they left.

"We can always come here tomorrow…"

"You'll take me?"

"Personally, I'd do anything to make you happy," Ryu said with a sense of charm.

"That's just one of the reasons why I love you…oh, I'm mushy."

"Really? I thought it was because you love giving me concussions."

"Oh, and that too."

"Oi, that hurt you know!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(At the end of the Kimono Festival)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, I enjoyed that so much!" Tomoyo gushed at the entrance of the shrine.

"Me too, and the food! You'll never taste anything like it…except for Chiharu's cooking."

"For once, Yamazaki isn't lying. If he was, Mihara probably would have killed him by now," Syaoran smirked.

"But I'm tired now. Eriol, would you mind taking me home tonight?" Sakura asked, yawning.

"I'm your fiancé! You're supposed to ask me," Syaoran said, getting a little red.

"Yeah, you're my best friend, and you're stealing my fiancé." 

"Well at least you know he's faithful and won't do anything…I'm joking! Honestly! Relax! Syaoran, could you take me home?"

"Of course I will."

After waving bye to both of them, Tomoyo turned to Eriol. "Well…could you do the same?" 

"Did you expect any less?"

"Call me when you get home Meiling. You too, Chiharu."

Ryu waved bye then rubbed his eyes. "We might as well go, too. We'll be seeing you guys later, right?" 

"Of course! Bye you guys, see you later," Meiling said, leaving.

Chiharu waved, then hugged her fiancé. "You're freezing. Come on, let's go home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(At Syaoran's house)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I might as well go, Meiling's probably at my home by now, so bye."

"Bye, don't get mugged on the way…oh, wait, no thief would even want to mug you." 

"How dare you! Just for that, you're not getting a kiss good night."

"I'm sorry dearest Sakura, you are the most beautiful person in the entire world. Now can I have a kiss?"

Sakura giggled. "Of course, Syaoran no baka."

Syaoran waved good bye to Sakura as she left, then shut the door in a hurry. 

"Oh, it's freezing in Japan…" The phone rang, and he hurried to find his key, "Come on, just lock, you stupid door." When he finally heard a small 'click', he dashed into the kitchen and picked up his cordless. 

"Moshi moshi, this is Li Syaoran speaking," he said, grateful that he picked up the phone just before the fourth ring ended.

"Hello, Xiao Lang," said an unknown voice, "we have something…important to talk about…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well a cliffhanger, I'm sorry but I need something to keep people coming back. I'm so sorry that it took me a long time to finish, but school started, and when I get home I'm so tired. But people I still need to know what type of wedding to have with Syaoran and Sakura and Tomoyo and Eriol because I need to know that. Well did you like this chapter, I finish most of it when I was sick, but I'm almost well now. Next chapter is all in most head, well some of it. This chapter, I knew exactly how the end was going to be, but I had a bad case of writers block. Well the next time I update, I'll next sure it's not 5 years from now. So until next time.

Sincerely,

 ~Anime Queen~ A.K.A Amazonian Anime Queen

P.S. Happy Thanksgiving and good eating, lol.


End file.
